


The Beginning

by Awesome126753



Series: Each Part To The Adrienette Story [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Akumatized Ladybug, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aww, Blood and Violence, Brat Chloé Bourgeois, Co-Written, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Just Add Kittens, Mischief, Oral Sex, Plagg Cares, Plagg is a Little Shit, Protect Adrien Agreste, Revenge, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Supportive Tikki, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome126753/pseuds/Awesome126753
Summary: Hurt and comfort. All Chloes fault, watch this brat get her beatdown, it's a revenge story basically with definite graphic smut in the end uou should totally read this.They're sixteen. . . Whatcha gonna do about it?Porn with plot I suppose. . . But it's sad and funny plot. . .Previously called. "To Much And Not Enough At The Same Time"





	1. Admitting My Love To you Though I Said Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot but it bloomed in to the beautiful (and horrendous) flower that it is. As always this was cowritten between me and the lovely LadyUchila
> 
> Go check her out and send her some love on her own stories, including some of mine at the link below!
> 
> User: LadyUchiha2431  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1463443/LadyUchiha2431

Adrien ran through his house upset. He had just told Ladybug that he loved her, but she told him that she loved someone else and that was the last straw for him. Then when she refused to tell him who it was that tore him more. So he was going to go to Marinette the only one who did care, but when he transformed there was something different about him and all he felt was hate.

A purple butterfly mask appeared over his eyes. He could see the corners of it. "Hello Adrien." A familiar voice said. Adrien could hear cackling it the back of his skull. "You have been scorned by Ladybug. And you feel out of touch with the one who truly cares about you, allow me to help you with that, Chat Blanc." Didn't sound like a bad deal. 

"Yes, and I know what you want. Consider them yours." He hissed. 

"Bring it to me, consider your wish granted." Hawkmoth said and cackled again. 

"Yes." He said and stood up from where he was crying. His suit went from black to white, his eyes were a golden glow and his baton turned black. He took off out of the window and took off to find the bug.

~~~

Marinette stretched on her balcony. She felt extremely conflicted. She just didn't know what she would do about Chat. He had confessed to her only a few hours ago. She rejected him. He said it was okay but she could see the pain in his emerald pools, she never got to say another word before he leapt away. The night was quite. Until clawed hands grabbed her.

"Princess~" Came a cruel voice in her ear after a hand covered her eyes.

She jolted. That scared her. She backed right into him and he curled a hand around her waist. "Chat, you scared me. Let go." She said tapping his arm. 

"No. . ." He hissed.

"Chat?" She asked and squirmed, he squeezed her tighter and she felt claws dig into her sides. "Ow! Chat let go, it hurts!" 

"Tell me where the bug is." He hissed

"I-I don't know!" She squeaked she wriggled in his arms. "Get off!" 

He smirked and held her tighter. "Tell me. I know you know."

"I don't know!" She yelled at him. She was fed up. She smashed her heel on his foot before tossing an elbow in his side and then at his nose. He mewled angrily and released her as he staggered back. Now free of his grasp, she ran down her trap door and escaped into her room. 

He hiss and growled, he tried to open the door but sge had locked it. "Come on Princess let me in. . . I won't hurt you. . ." He called out to her. 

"You already hurt me!" Marinette yelled at him as she tried to look for her phone. 

"Okay so, I won't hurt you more." He corrected. 

She hesitated. She grabbed the broom and opened the trap door, she stepped back and held the broom close. "What do you want?" She asked failing to keep the fear out of her voice as she looked at his white suit. 

"Tell me where the bug is." He hissed, grabbing the broom and and disintegrated it.

"No." 

"Tell me." He hissed and moved to grab her, but she dodged him, she slid down the ladder and closed the door, locking it once again. "Damn it I'll just find her myself. Then I'll come ba-" his eyes switched and shifted colour from gold to green again. "Marinette run!" He shouted at her. He dropped to a knee and held his head as he felt shock waves roll through him.

"I'm sorry chat, but your scaring me!" Marinette yelled at him. Doing as he said. She ran from him down to her bakery. 

Chat collapsed on the ground and clutched his head. "Get out!" He shouted.

The purple mask appeared again, and so did Hawkmoth's voice. "Give in Adrien. Get Ladybug's earrings and you can have Marinette." Said Hawkmoth. 

"N-No, I-I don't want to hurt her!" He shouted holding his head. 

"You won't hurt her. You'll be doing her a favor. All these akuma's, only because she won't give me her earrings. She'll be saved if you get them for me. And you'll be able to protect Marinette forever. Don't you want that? To be the hero?" Hawkmoth questioned. 

"No, I-I'm hurting her!" He shouted. His claws was covered in her blood from where he grabbed her waist. 

"Enough of this!" The cruel voice yelled. The pain intensified and Chat felt a shock to his brain and everything pounded. 

"Ahh!" He shouted and collapsed then he looked up and his eyes were golden again. Adrien was held back once more. 

"Get the miraculous, or you'll never have Marinette!" Hawkmoth ordered him. 

"Yes. . ." He hissed and took off after Marinette, looking for Ladybug along the way. 

~~~

Marinette panted as she ran in the park. This could NOT be happening right now. Chat was akumatized, and it was all her fault. 

The white cat looked around the roof tops then he growled and started destorying the empty cars. "Come out, come out where ever you are, Ladybug!" He shouted.

Marinette finally found an alley way, she panted. She tried to steady her breathing as a car exploded out of the corner of her eye exploded. She transformed into ladybug with a flash of pink. She zipped up to the roofs and looked out at the scene. She couldn't let this continued she called out to him. "Here kitty kitty kitty!" 

"Finally! You stupid bug!" He shouted landing at her and grabbing for her.

"Woah, what's up with you you crazy cat?!" She said leaping out of the way. 

"You lied to me!" He shouted. "You said you cared and you didn't!" 

"Chat I do care about you! Just because it's not romantic doesn't mean I don't care about you!" She countered. 

"Lies!" He shouted and attacked her.

Ladybug pushed her hands against his chest, lifted him away from her as he tried to claw her and threw him in the other direction. "Chat stop it! It isn't you! You're not my CHAT NOIR!" She yelled as tears began to fall. 

"You're right he is dead." He growled.

He ripped her yoyo from her hands and shoved her back against the brick chimney, making her head slap against the stone. She groaned. He held his baton against her and she froze. "K-Kitty, don't. Stop it Chaton, I want you back." She said as tears streamed down her face. 

"Your kitty is dead, he died and I was born. Give me your miraculous and you'll live." He hissed.

"If you kill me, you'll hurt Marinette." Ladybug said. "And I can't let you hurt anyone." Ladybug said she jumped and pushed her boots against his chest, hard. He staggered back with his baton. She picked up her discarded yoyo and swung away.

He glared in the direction she left. That was a lie. She couldn't be her.

She swung around the block and landed behind another chimney to watch him. He hissed as he lost her and growled. He went back to the mansion and detransformed keeping the yellow eyes. He figured that she would come out eventually.

Plagg glared at him. "Kid, what the actual fuck are you doing?!" Plagg snapped at him. 

"Shut up." Adrien yelled and walked away from him, taking the ring off.

"Adrien N-" Plagg exclaimed and disappeared. Ladybug watched in horror, her Adrien was also her kitty. She had the best and worst luck. She landed infront of him in his room. "Adrien, stop this now!" She growled. 

"Well if it isn't the little bug." He scowled. "Happy now? You found out. But too late." 

"Adrien, this isn't you, you don't want to hurt anyone." Ladybug said taking a step forward. 

"Thats where you are wrong. The old Adrien wouldnt hurt anyone. But now. . . I. . .Don't. . . Care. But it's you that I have to thank for this power."

She stood before him with tears in her eyes, she dropped her transformation infront of him. Marinette stood before him now. "Hurt me then." 

When Marinette walked closer to him he froze. "N-No. . . Y-You can't b-be. . ." He collapsed on the floor and clutched his head. He just wanted her safe. Wanted to protect her. 

"Come on Adrien, if you don't care, hurt me! Steal my earrings! Let hawkmoth win! Let hawkmoth rule Paris if you don't care! Hurt me!" She yelled at him as her tears fell, she kept walking forward to him. 

"N-No I-I can't. . . G-Get out. . . G-Get away!" He shouted.

Marinette closed tge space between them and took his hands. She placed them on her neck. "Squeeze me, choke me! Here I stand for you if you don't care!" She demanded as she cried. She had to do this. She had to make him see that he wasn't him right now. And that she truly needed her sweet kitten back. 

"Do it." Hawkmoth whispered to him, at the back of his head. "Bring them to me." 

"N-No p-please M-Marinette. . . Leave. . . G-Get away from me." He said then he shouted. "I CANT!"

Marinette grabbed his face and kissed him in a bold, brave move. "Where is the akuma Adrien. I'll make it go away, everything will be okay again." She said softly against his lips. 

He reached for the necklace around his neck. "It hurts. . ." He whimpered. "M-Make It s-stop. . ." He begged.

She took it off his neck. A simple diamond pendant. With a picture of his mother inside the pendant. She transformed into ladybug and broke the chain. She purified the black butterfly. Adrien's eyes shifted back into there brilliant forest green. 

He moaned and collapsed having used all his energy to fight against Hawk Moth's control. 

Ladybug picked him up and carried him over to his bed. She laid him down and covered him up. She set the ring from his pocket on his bedside table and sighed. 

He reached for her hand. "I-I'm sorry. . ." He mumbled and passed out again.

Ladybug bit her lip. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. Just sleep for now." She said softly. She let go of his hand and walked away to the window she looked over her shoulder at the sleeping boy and sighed again. She leapt away through the window. 

He curled into a ball and sobbed. He knew it was his fault, because he listened to him. 

Marinette crashed more than landed on the roof. She was beginning to feel the deep claw marks that chat had left in her side. She stopped herself down to her sports bra but left her pants, she looked in the mirror at the gushing wounds and cried as she began to bandage them up. 

~~~

Adrien bolted up, remembering what happened and grabbed the ring, put it back on and before Plagg could complain transformed and took off for Marinette's. All he remembered was hurting her side with his claws. After that it was a complete blank.

~~~

Marinette took a bath. She put some pajamas on. She couldn't help but cry. She crawled into bed and curled up, she couldn't believe that night happened. 

Then there was a knock on her skylight, a timid tapping. "P-Princess?" He asked hesitantly.

She looked up at her skylight and shifted. She winced at the slaw marks and crawled out of bed. He could see her sodden hair and her puffy and red cheeks. "Ch-Chat? What are you doing here?" She asked. 

"I-I just wanted to say s-sorry. . . I-I know, now you won't trust me anymore. . . B-But I-I just wanted to say sorry. . . A-And goodbye. . ."

She grabbed his tail as he turned to leave. "Please don't leave me Chat, not now." She begged and tugged his tail back. "Please, just come lie with me." 

"I-I cant, I-I hurt you. . ." He muttered trying to get out of her grip. "A-And I have to find Ladybug and s-say sorry. . . And tell her goodbye. . ."

"Chat, do you. . . Not remember?" She asked with concern. She kept her grip.

"R-Remember what?" He asked. 

She gazed at him and wondered if she could tell him. "Chat, please come down, I want to sit with you." She said softly. 

"I. . . I don't. . . Want to. . . H-Hurt you again. . ."

"You won't Adrien, I trust you." Marinette said softly. 

"But I-I don't trust myself. . ."

"Would you trust Ladybug?" 

"I would...But she wont trust me...N-Not after..." fat tears rolled down his cheeks. 

Marinette pulled him down. She sat back down on her bed and pulled him to her by his tail. "I still trust you kitten." She said softly. 

"W-What?" He asked in a strangled sob. 

"I-I'm her." She said softly. 

He froze and looked at Marinette. Then tried to leave and get away from her before he hurt her again. Because after she said that everything else that happened flooded back.

Before he could speak she grabbed his chin and gave him a chaste kiss. "Please stop running away from me kitty." 

He pulled away from her after a moment and shook his head. "I-I can't. . ." His tears turned lighter. 

"You can, Adrien, you can."

He curled up and whimpers wracked through his body. "No I hurt you. You were the only one I wanted to protect and I hurt you." He cried. 

"It was an accident Adrien, you didn't mean it. Even when I asked and begged for you to hurt me. You didn't." She said softly. 

He sobbed and shook his head but didn't answer her. 

"I love you, I am in love with you, I have been since we were 14." She said as her own tears came. 

He looked at her and pulled her close to him. "I'm so sorry." He sobbed.

"Please, don't leave me now, I-I don't think I can do this Adrien, please don't leave me." She begged. 

He held her close. "I-I wont. . . I-I love you." 

"I love you, so much." She said and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she buried her face in his neck. 

"I love you, so much." She said and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she buried her face in his neck. 

He held her as close as he could without hurting her. He knew that he left deep wounds but he didnt want to let go.

"I'm so proud of You." She admitted.

"For what? Destorying things and nearly killing you and myself?" He asked solemnly.

"No, for fighting him for as long as you did." 

He shook his head. "I nearly destroyed everything. . . H-He was coming back. . . I-I. . ." He sobbed buring his face in her neck.

"Shh kitty, shh." She hummed and kissed his head. 

"Mari. . ." He sobbed and held her close but then felt the bandages. He sighed hevily. "I should go. . ." He muttered.

"Kitty. . . Will I see you again?" 

"Yeah. . ." He sighed. 

She smiled again and gently let go of him. She cupped his cheek and gently kissed his forehead. "I love you." She said softly. 

He nodded and jumped out of her window and took off far from her house and not to his. He needed to be alone after what he did. Marinette watched him go with saddness. He didn't say it back. He didn't say goodbye. No hugs, no kisses, no 'I love you too's. None of that. She bit her lip. Did she go to far? She paled, was he disappointed that she was Ladybug? She sucked in a shakey breath. 'Of course I'm disappointed. You really think I'd love you?' Chats little voice taunted in her head. 'You're a disgrace, pathetic, you have no shame, how could someone like you be Ladybug?' Another said, now holding Adrien's voice. She bit her lip and slumped down. The words repeated, and grew uglier, and uglier. She ducked under her covers and sobbed into her pillow. Inhaling the earthy and pine scent that stayed there after Chat's departure. 

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Concerned About Your Feelings For me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has gone to complete and utter shit when Marinette becomes akumatized due to Chloe being a fucking bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cowritten! As always leave me some love and go check out my amazing! Faboulous! And splediphourous! (Word?) Co-author LadyUchiha2431! Go check her out at the link below!
> 
> User: LadyUchiha2431  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1463443/LadyUchiha2431

Marinette didn't come to school the next day, and wouldn't answer Alya's worried texts. Adrien had searched for her all day but felt something was wrong. He stopped looking around the school when the end of the dreary day had came

Adrien sighed as he left the school. He knew what was going on and if she get taken over he would never forgive himself. He ducked into an alley and transformed, he fled to her home. Chat knocked on the window and sighed. "Princess?" 

He could see her form under her blankets. The mound of fabric on top of his princess flinched as soon as he knocked and didn't respond when he called out to her. She trembled under her blankets and curled in more. "Don't pity and sympathize me Chat, I know you don't want to be here. Just go, you have better things to do." Her voice was broken and it had taken her minutes to control her shakey breaths just so she could get her words out. 

"Thats not true, I. . . I was looking for you at school." He said. "Why didn't you come?" 

"Why would you care?" She asked and held her pillow tighter. 

"Because I love you."

"Didn't seem very loving last night, are you just now deciding your feelings for me? Go home. I know your disappointed, like I said, I don't want or need your sympathy and pity." She sobbed. 

"No marinette I. . . I was worried that you. . . You really hated me. Please let me in." He begged.

"Tiks." She mumbled. Tikki, her kwami to Chat's new knowledge, unlocked the trap door and let him in. 

He came in and looked at her kwami. Then he sighed. "Marinette, I'm so sorry. I just thought you hated me, even though you said you didnt. I know that this is my fault, but I dont think your worthless or a disappointment. Im glad you are Ladybug." He said. 

She sat up. She looked awful. Her eyes had bags. Her schalera was blood shot and her iris had a dull his instead of their bright blue. Her cheeks where red and puffy and her lips where swollen and cracked from biting them. In a way, she looked beautiful. Even when she was an emotional wreck she looked beautiful.

He pulled her close and place a clawed hand over her head. "I love you and the fact that you are Ladybug. You are the best one and the only one I would have be my partner. If you will still have me." 

She nodded and leaned into him. She wrapped her arms around him hesitantly and whimpered into the juncture where his neck met his shoulder. 

"Marinette. . . I am so sorry." He said softly

"I . . . It's okay." She said. 

"No, it isn't." He said. 

"It wasn't." She corrected. "It's okay now." 

He sighed and held her close. "I love you Marinette. "

She hesitated a bit before nodding. "I love you too." She said softly. 

He sighed and nodded. He knew that she was hurt that he didn't say it the night before. "I guess I'm a disappointment to everyone. . ." He muttered.

"You can guess all you want, but it will never be true." Marinette said. She released him and laid back down. She kept hold of his clawed hand and rubbed circles around each leather clad knuckle. 

"Really? Cause it seems like it to me."

"You didn't disappoint me." She said softly. 

"Seems like I did." He muttered. 

"Would you stop staying that?!" Marinette snapped. She could only take so much of him calling himself a disappointment. "You aren't a disappointment to me, I just blew the night out of proportion. You weren't the cause of it." 

He sighed and pulled her close. "Okay. . ."

She huffed and wrapped her arms around him lazily, she began to run her fingers in his hair and stroke his faux ears. 

"Mari. . . I love you so much." He said 

"I love you too kitten." She said softly. He just smiled and held her close, laying his head in the crook of her neck and using her as a pillow. 

She couldn't help falling asleep to his soft purring. She sighed in content as her kitty laid on her. 

He smiled as she got to sleep and he knew that they would be okay. . . until Marinette's phone started ringing. They let it go to voice mail but it was Chloe on the phone and Adrien knew that would be bad.

The voice mail popped up minutes later, confirming it was a long on. Marinette sighed and picked up her phone as Chat moved away from her. She held it up to her ear and sighed as she began to listen to Chloe's voice, Marinette paled. Chat couldn't make out what it was saying. Marinette felt new tears come to her eyes, her voice wobbled in her throat. She clapped her hand over her mouth and shivered. She looked to Chat. She hung up from the voice mail, throwing her phone across the room she ran. Flinging her trap door open she bolted away. 

"MARINETTE!?" he asked shocked and took off after her confused. 

She didn't care if she was in her pajamas. She ran away from him out of the house. The pavement of the sidewalk burned against her soft feet but she still didn't care. She ducked into an alley and tikki floated out. "Marinette, calm down, an akuma could appear, or you could make yourself sick." Marinette glared at her with angry tears. "Shut up Tikki!" She screamed. Yanking the black studs from her earlobes she threw them angrily and clutched her bracelet. The one Adrien gave her for her 14th birthday. She never took it off. She sobbed harder. The discover of a possible betrayal. Chloe played her a sound. Noises, filthy noises. Moans of pleasure still filled her ears as Chloe replayed the sounds into her ears and claimed they where hers and Adrien's from a school closet. She lost it. When she opened her eyes, everything was dark. 

Adrien looked for Marinette all afternoon but couldn't find her. Untill he heard a loud blast. 

He saw curly blue hair first. It was albeit lighter now. He saw a black and blue suit, adorned with white gloves and boots. She held her palm out and blew on the ball of red light that contrasted highly against her suit. It landed on a couple and they began to yell at eachother. 

"No. . ." He whispered thankful he was still transformed. "Hey!"

She turned around to face him and smirked. "Ahh, just who I was looking for. The little kitty has come to play." She said. 

"What are you doing?! Why are you hurting people Marinette ?!"

She raised her hand and created a ball. This one seemed more powerful. "I don't have to answer to you! Marinette is gone. Only Devotion lives now!" She yelled lowly at him and threw the glowing red ball at him. 

Chat dodged the ball and looked at Marinette. "Thats a lie! I know my princess is fighting, just as I did!"

"You threw your princess away like garbage!" She screamed at him, he could see the welling tears in her eyes. A true sign that everything she said hurt her deeply. 

"No! That isn't true!" He shouted. "I love her and always have!"

"You betrayed me!" She screamed. She held up both hands her balls of red light grew brighter with her rage and she threw them at him. 

He dodged them all the while getting closer to her. "No I didn't! I don't know what that bitch said or did but I didn't betray you!"

"Liar!" She yelled as he tears streamed down his cheeks. Her arms lifted shakily this time she created two more lights and stared at him. She aimed and prepared to throw them. The balls flew in the opposite direction due to her throwing him. His Marinette was trying.

"Im not lying! I didn't betray you! I love you! MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!" He shouted at her. "So much I. . . I need you, you helped me now let me help you! Please!"

Her head hung low as she sobbed. Her hands struggled to raise again as he approached her. She lifted her arms finally but clung to him as he wrapped his own arms around her. She cried harshly. "Kitty." She whimpered shakily. 

"Marinette where is it? Where is the Akuma?" He asked but before she could tell him she grabbed his wrist and threw him on thw ground hard.

"Hurts to be betrayed doesn't it?" She hissed at him. She held his legs down with her knee and held onto his wrist with the other. She looked at the ring with interest, but she hesitated. 

"M-Marinette. . . F-Fight it. . . Please. . . C-Come back to me. . ." He said letting tears fall. "I need you." 

She was knocked back by herself. "G-get aw-way." She sobbed she held her wrist with the bracelet on it she sobbed. Every part of her body was screaming at her. 

He got up and looked at her. "I'm not leaving you." He said "If you want it that bad come and get me. But you know that he won't stop. You alone out of us know where the other heroes are and he will force you to after them next. Can you live with that? Mari, please just tell me where it is."

Her back arched in pain. He could tell that hawkmoth was poking at her brain. She cried out and screamed as it shocked her again. She held out her wrist to him. The braclet. "Make it stop! Please! Make it stop!" She begged through her tears.

He grabbed the bracelet and broke it in half the black butterfly flying out. But he grabbed it out of the air and used his cataclysm to destroy it. Then he ran over to Marinette, who had collapsed and was barley breathing "Mari?! No please Princess don't leave me." He begged picking her up.

"It hurts." She murmured and reached out for him. "Make it stop kitty." She begged him. 

"Mari. . . Oh God. . ." He whispered and tucked her close to his chest. He took her back to her house and laid her on the bed. "Where are you miraculous Mari?"

She looked up at him, of God that was a good question. "An alley . . . Somewhere near here." She said softly and coughed. 

"Just hold on. . . Please. . . I'll find them." He said and kissed her cheek softly then took off to find them.

She nodded and watched him go, how back could she fuck up in one day? 

He finally found the earrings a little ways away from her house and detransformed. "Plagg I'm sorry, but I have to do this. She is in no condition to set things right. . ."

"What on earth Adrien, no, don't you dare. These jewles weren't ment for you." Plagg warned. 

"And what if she were to use them?! She could get hurt worse! She isn't in any condition. . . And things have to be set right!"

"That doesn't mean you put on another person's miraculous Adrien!" 

"FINE!" he snapped and transformed into Chat again. He went back to Marinette's house. "Mari?" He asked hesitantly.

"I'm here." She murmured. She was, she was curled up in her bed. 

He came back in the room and handed her the earrings. "Here I know you're weak. . . But, Paris needs to be set right and apparently I can't do it. . ."

She took the earrings and nodded. She plucked them in her ears. Tikki appeared again and she smiled at her in understanding. Marinette transformed. She felt warm again. 

Adrien smiled sadly as Marinette called the cure and everything was set right again. She collapsed again, having used all her strength before, strong arms curled around her "It's okay Princess, I have you." He said.

She curled her arm arou d his neck and sucked in a breath. She kissed him. He kissed her back as he lifted her and carried her back to the bed. "Rest Mari, I'll be here. I promise." He said 'After I call Alya to slap Chloe for me.' He thought. 

"I'm sorry I doubted you. I-I shouldn't have, I should have trusted you." Marinette said softly. 

"Shh it's okay, I promise." He said softly. "But what did she say?" He asked confused as to what would make Marinette so upset.

"Just. . . That someone like you would never have the ability of loving me, because I'm me. And that you two where already going at it long before I could ever get to you. And that even if you did want me it would be just for . . . You know . . . And she played some audio. . . Of things, she claimed it as you and her in the school storage room." Marinette muttered sadly. 

Adrien stared blankly growled slightly. "That's it I'm going to bitch slap her so hard." He said moving to get up.

"Adrien, don't you dare!" Marinette exclaimed and grabbed his tail. 

"I'm not going to let her get away with that. She had no right to even do something like that at all." He said.

"That doesn't mean you need to hurt her, what good is that gonna do besides let her know that she knows how to make us angry. How will that makes us better than her as people?" She countered. 

"Marinette, I can't let her go around saying shit like that." He said. "I know what else it will lead to and I don't want people degrading you and saying names to you like tramp or something."

"Shes the one that claims to have had sex with you in the school storage room, so wouldn't that make her the tramp?" 

He sighed and calmed down. "Yeah I guess so." He said.

"But then again that's kinda insulting you I suppose." Marinette rubbed the back of her neck at the indecision. 

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well she said your incapable of loving someone like me, but here we are, and that you where only interested in sex, yet you haven't even asked me about the subject what so ever. You obviously haven't been sleeping with her. And playing audio for me of whatever porn she got that from just insults you already." Marinette counted off on her fingers the list. Adrien couldn't help but feel his heart swell at her justifications about what a kind person he is. 

"Mari. . ." He smiled threw his arms around him. "I love you." 

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around him, she had no clue what brought this on but she wasn't complaining. "I love you too." 

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"You tell me that quite often so yeah, I'm aware." She grinned at him. 

CHAPTER TWO END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave me a comment show the poor sleep deprived author some love! We love feedback, both good and bad! 
> 
> To my lovlies! Adieu~
> 
> -Kat and Lady


	3. Not A Sacrifice To Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle between Hawkmoth and our beloved heros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send some love to me amazing co-author I love working with her, I wouldn't get anything out to you guys if not for her help, she's more driven than I am and deserves all your love and support! Check her out at the link below! 
> 
> User: LadyUchiha2431  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1463443/LadyUchiha2431

Adrien smiled and held her close, then kissed her lightly. "I love you, Marinette."

"I love you too." She said softly. Her phone blared again and she sighed. She got out of his grasp and picked it up. Chloe, again. She answered it. "What do you want Chloe." She grumbled. Chat could only watch with horror and interest at what his princess would do. 

He didnt hear what Chloe was saying but the look Marinette was giving him as she talked to her was priceless. Alot funnier than what he planned to do to Chloe.

"Mmhmm, well, I'm spending time with your so called boyfriend right now." He could hear the small chatter of Chloe's gasp. "Oh of course you would, listen here daddies girl. He's mine, next time you claim he isn't there will be hell to pay from both me AND Adrien."

Adrien chuckled and smiled and he wrapped his arms around her. He could hear Chloes horrified gasp and before she could say anything Marinette hung up on her. 

"I love you, Marinette." He smiled and she leaned into his arms.

She coiled her arms around his. "Can . . . We sleep? I didn't get much last night." 

"Of course." He said and picked her up, then laid her back in the bed. "I'm not going anywhere."

She laughed a bit. "If you have something better to do, you can leave if you need." 

"Oh yeah, go home and get jumped on by Plagg and my father. . . Fun." 

"Alright, alright, come here." She said lifting the covers for him. 

He smiled and got under the covers, his transformation dropping finally. She tossed the covers over them and tucked into the crook of his neck. He smiled and held her close as he started purring gently.

This made her laugh. "Since when did you have the ability to purr?" 

"Since I've had the miraculous. It only happens when I'm relaxed and happy, which isn't very often, unless I'm with you."

"God, you really are sweeter than candy." Marinette said softly. 

He shrugged and leaned back down and started purring again. She wrapped her arms around him. This was surprisingly relaxing. She found herself drifting. Listening to the slow, vibrating rumbles that took over Adrien's body. He continued to purr until she finally fell asleep.

Plagg tapped on the blanket before phasing through. "You know your father's gonna be pissed?" 

"Like I care." He said. "He doesn't care about me anyway. . . And obviously not the city since he's the one. . ."

"Come on you can't obviously think he doesn't care about you. Your phone has been going off with angry texts from him." 

"I know and I've ignored him, because I know what he is going to say. He can't lock me up forever Plagg. . ." He sighed.

"Well, he can until you move out, your 16 Adrien, you have a few more years." Plagg said. 

"I'm not letting him run my life Plagg. He's already ruined most of it because of his reign of causing trouble." Adrien sighed. "I mean he's been Hawkmoth all this time. . ."

"He could be Hawkmoth for a good reason, we just don't know it yet." Plagg said. 

"Yet all the destruction he has caused because of this? I almost killed her. . . And she. . ." He shook his head. "I can't face him right now."

"Alright, we'll just wait till your dad tracks your phone, rips you out of this bed and throws you in your room for all eternity." 

He sighed and looked at Plagg. "You aren't helping." He muttered as his phone rang again and he sighed. 

"No, I think I am. I'm telling you the consequences if you stay here without letting your father know where you are." 

He sighed and grabbed his phone and answered it. "Hello Father. . ." He sighed. 

"Adrien. Where are you? Nathalie will be coming to get you." His father ordered firmly, not a hint of concern in his voice. 

"No, I'm studying with a friend, we have a major test coming up. And I had my phone on vibrate so I didn't know about the messag-" 

"Miss Bourgeois informed me otherwise. . ." Gabriel cut him off.

"You are not supposed to have your phone on vibrate incase you get a message from Nathalie or me. I won't ask again. Where are you?" Gabriel asked harshly. 

He growled softly. "I'll come home on my own. And that lying witch is going to get it."

"You will do no such thing! I'm very disappointed in you Adrien. Clearly you need to be disciplined, you have a reputation to uphold, this little embarrassment doesn't need to smear that, come home. Now." 

"Why do you want to ruin my LIFE?!" He shouted, causing Marinette to jump.

"Adrien, hey, what's going on?" She said scrambling to get up. She cupped his cheek gently, trying to calm him down. "Is that her? This . . . Ms. Dupain-Cheng? As Ms. Bourgeois put it. Let me speak with her. Now Adrien, before I become angry with you more than I already am." 

"NO!" He shouted and hung up then threw his phone arcoss the room. It didn't break, fucking stupid expensive protective case.

"Woah, Adrien! Calm down." She said, she didn't know what to do or what even happened. She got in his lap and hooked her arms around his neck. 

He buried his face in her neck and sobbed. "I fucking h-hate that bitch. . ." He cried.

"Hey. . ." She said softly. She hasn't really heard Adrien curse this much before and it was a bit surprising. She fisted her hand into his hair and began to massage his scalp lightly. "It'll be okay Adrien." She said softly. 

"He's going to l-lock me away. . . Because of h-her. . ." He sobbed 

"Well, if anything he's locking you away because of me. But I won't let that happen. Everything will be okay." She said softly. 

"Th-That stupid bitch. . . She told him I-I was here. . ." He sobbed "Now he. . ."

"Calm down, breath kitten, breath." She soothed softly. "Focus on me." She said. 

"I-I can't go back there. . ." He said 

"Adrien, I won't let that happen." She murmured. She kissed his temple and a knock came on her door before Sabine came in. 

"Marinette, Adrien needs to leave, his father's assistant is here." Her mother stated. 

"I'm not leaving with her. . ." He said.

"Maman, he can't, please just let him stay." Marinette begged her mother.

Sabine looked at the pair and rubbed her temple. "Adrien, at least talk to Ms. Sancuoer?" 

"I can't she will take me back and I can't go back. . . H-He wants to lock me away. . ." He sobbed as Nathalie looked shocked.

"Adrien, what are you talking about?" Nathalie asked. 

"He wants to control my life I don't want that and he demands me I'm not a slave." 

Nathalie stared at him. "I will inform Mr. Agreste about your decision, it is currently not in your best interest to stay with him. Mrs. Cheng, I will go to the mansion and prepare a few things for Adrien and then bring them back here." Nathalie stated to her. 

"Th-Thank you Nathalie. . ." He said as he held Marinette close

Nathalie smiled a bit and nodded. Sabine led Nathalie back down to leave the couple alone. "There, that wasn't so hard was it?" Marinette asked.

He shook his head and buried his face against her skin. "He still wont leave me alone. . ."

"Everything will be okay." Marinette promised. 

"I'm going to have to disappear for a while though. . ."

"Adrien, don't you dare." Marinette murmured. "If you want him to win then go for it but I don't want you to just hide up in my room all day." 

"Marinette. . . I don't know what else to do. . . He. . .He can come here at anytime and force me to leave. . ."

"I . . . Guess that's true. . . What if we leave?" Marinette inquired. 

"I dont want you to leave your family. . ." He said shaking his head.

"What if . . . You sue custody for yourself?" 

"Really? You think that would work?"

"I mean. . . Why not? I've heard stories about it. Of course they where all American but they sued there parents for custody over themselves and some won." 

He sighed and nodded. "I guess so. . ."

"It was just a suggestion. I don't know how else to go about it. But he's your father. The number one fashion designer in paris. Going against him would cause chatter and could put you in danger. It would destroy his reputation. Knowing that his son is going against him to leave. And if you leave you'll just be reported as a run away. And that could cause even more trouble." Marinette began to ramble on, she was feeling the stress of it all. 

"There is more to it than that. . . His reputation would be tarnished if it came out. . . He's. . . He's Hawkmoth. . ."

She pulled back from him am looked at him with horror. "He's Hawkmoth?" 

Adrien nodded. "That's how he got me before. . . He knew. . ." 

She swatted his chest. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I. . . I don't know. . . But I'm worried. . ."

"We could use that against him. . . As blackmail?" 

"He could use the fact that I'm Chat against me too. . . He knows. . ."

She sighed. "Well figure it out." 

"Figure what out?" Came a voice dark and evil. Hawkmoth's voice.

Marinette whipped her head around. She didn't see anything but she could feel the thick and tense darkness. "Adrien." 

"Marinette stay close." He said softly. Then he transformed and looked around. Finally he saw his father in the shadows of the night. "You. . . Leave us alone!"

Marinette transformed as well, almost falling but she kept her footing. "What do you want?!" She hissed. 

"My son away from you, you trash." He hissed.

Marinette flinched. "His decisions are no longer your concern." She said. 

"Like hell they aren't he is MY son!" He yelled.

"You are turning me into a slave!" Chat shouted to his father knocking him out of Marinette's room.

Marinette watched him go. "I'm sorry, this is my fault." She said and lept away after Hawkmoth. 

"No it's not Marinette, it's his." Adrien whispered, and took off after them.

~~~

Ladybug landed on the roof with shaky legs. She was having a hard time running. "Ladybug you need to be careful. You're still weak from before." He said looked at her. "I'll handle my father."

"We need to do this together." Ladybug panted.

"Just promise me you'll be careful." He said softly. 

"I'll try." She promised. 

Chat nodded and scooped her up, pivoting on his pole chasing his father. 

Ladybug held onto him. "Th-Throw me." She said, the stutter in her voice evidence of her fear. 

"Milady. . ." He said concerned. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

"I'm fine, throw me at him." She said trying to calm her nerves, doing her best not to trip over her words. 

He followed her command. Chat stopped running and flipped Ladybug to his hip. She grabbed his hands in hers as he spun on the ball of his heel and released her. Firing her like a slingshot at Hawkmoth. She drew her yoyo and landed on him. Knocking him to the ground. Ladybug herself rolled away but she was up within seconds. 

"You insolent pest!" Hawkmoth yelled at her. 

"Call me what you want, you're just mad he chose me instead of you!" Ladybug yelled at him. 

"He's my son, MINE!" 

"He isn't your slave to send off and make come back when you want. He's a human being!" She said dodging a swipe from his cane. She lifted her arm up to block his cane from hitting her head, it cracked across her arm and sent her staggering. 

"Psycho!" She yelled at him. She crouched, dodging another swipe from him. 

"You won't take him!" Hawkmoth screamed at her. 

"It's his choice!" She yelled. He caught her at her side. He backed her into the chimney and held his cane at her neck. Her pressed it firmly against her, cutting off her wind pipe. Ladybug struggled to free herself she was starting to panic. Which wasn't greet when someone was trying to kill you. 

"You. . . You are the one I blame. He was perfect until he got around you and your twisted ideas!" He said, he pressed harder, choking her.

She gasped and tried to kick him away. This wasn't good. She didn't know how to get out of this. Her breath was betraying her. She got out a little. "S-sorry." As her apology to everyone she was currently failing. 

Suddenly the pressure on her neck realeased, she opened her eyes to see Hawkmoth's form flying away. Ladybug, half conscious, fell into strong, black leather clad arms. She sucked in a breathe, panting into her kitty's arms, he could see a bar of red forming in a bruise on her neck. 

"I'm going to make him pay." He hissed. "But Mari, please stay here and let me handle this." Chat begged. 

"Chat, this won't help anything. Hurting him won't make everything better." Ladybug said weakly. 

"No, but ruining his reputation and revealing who he is to everyone will." He said.

Ladybug looked up at him. "Chat . . . Go kick his tail." She offered softly. 

"I will." He said and he gently laid her against the wall. Then he took off after his father. Ladybug collapsed against the brick and watched him go. Everything became hazy, she passed out.

~~~

Hawkmoth stood patiently on the Eiffle tower for his son. He wanted Adrien to see his side of the story. 

Chat landed infront of Hawkmoth, his tail swishing in agitation. "You jerk!" He hissed at him. "What did Ladybug ever do to you?!"

"She took my only sons brain and twisted it into some sick perverted thing." Hawkmoth said calmly. 

"You are insane!" Chat shouted.

"I'm being logical, Adrien, you find it insane I find it helpful. Do you want your mother back?!" 

Chat hesitated for a moment and looked at him. "How?!" 

"I'll be able to with both miraculouses. . . All I need is both. That's all I want. It will bring your mother home to us." 

"Yeah and sacrifice something in return." Chat snapped. "I know all about it."

"Only I won't need to sacrifice anything important." He smirked. 

"That isn't true. You have to give something of equal value and you don't have anything!"

"No. . . But you do." Hawkmoth said softly. "For your mother Adrien, for her, for us, for our family."

"NO!" Chat screamed. "YOU WOULDN'T! YOU WON'T!"

"I have to Adrien, for Emilie." Hawkmoth said and flashed away in the direction where Adrien had left Marinette. 

"NO!" He shouted and took off back to Marinette, tears flowing. He couldn't lose her.

~~~

Ladybug was curled into a ball. She was still having a hard time catching her breath and every part of her body screamed at her. She heard something land a little away from her but she didn't turn. Hawkmoth smiled and held his staff up to strike a blow when he was tackled to the ground. "Father NO!" Adrien shouted. 

"She will never make you happy?! Once she's gone and your mother comes back you'll forget any memory you have of her! It won't even hurt to know she's gone!" His father yelled and scrambled up.

"That is a lie! You know it! I love her! She loves me! How do you think mother would feel if she found out that you killed an innocent girl to bring her back?!" Chat yelled back at him. 

"To bring her back to see her loving husband and ungrateful brat of a son!" Hawkmoth yelled and pushed Adrien off him. He made a pass for Marinette again. 

"NO!" He shouted again and grabbed him from behind. "I won't let you!" Chat said. "Marinette RUN!"

She flinched at his voice. If she offered herself up to him Adrien would be safe. He could have his mother back. He could start over. He could have a brand new life. She just wouldn't be in it. She stayed still, she loved him. Enough to take bullets for him. Enough to sacrifice herself for his mother. No one would remember her. She wouldn't feel pain. Neither would anyone else. Because everyone would forget she existed. She stayed still. 

"MARINETTE PLEASE!" Adrien begged. "I CAN'T LOSE YOU! I LOSE YOU HE LOSES ME CAUSE I WILL END IT TOO!"

She cried. It's not like she could move anyway. Hawkmoth pushed chat off him and reared his cane before bringing it down over Marinette's form. It never made it. A blue light appeared around Marinette's trembling body and sent Hawkmoth flying. Adrien finally understood. Since Gabriel didn't have anything to sacrifice he chose to use Marinette, but Adrien realized that he would he the one to have to do it. Since Marinette was his. 

He also knew that he would never sacrifice her. "Give it up Gabriel. You've lost it all." Adrien said and grabbed the butterfly Miraculous off of his father, showing the crowd that had gathered around who Hawkmoth was. He was sure that they figured out who he was too, but he didn't care. He weakly made his way to Marinette and collapsed right next to her.

Marinette's took hold of his hand weakly. "You did it." She smiled at him. 

"Y-Yeah. . ." He said and passed out, his transformation dropped and the crowd gathered around their heros. 

Marinette's transformation dropped as well and people began to take pictures. Everything went black again. Alya and Nino came shoving through the crowd, moving people aside. Nino picked up Adrien's body while Alya helped Marinette. They're best friends lay limp in they're arms and sirens could be heard all around. 

"Alya we have to get the two of them out of here." Nino said as people started swarming them.

"EVERYBODY MOVE!!" The blogger yelled, the crowd of people seemed to jump but they cleared a path. Alya held Marinette as she began yo walk down the parted sea of people and Nino followed. 

Nino sighed and carried Adrien who was passed out and followed Alya who held a half conscious Marinette. 

Luka and Kagami joined up with them. "You guys can take them to my boathouse." Luka said. Kagami nodded. 

"We'll help you. I'll have my families doctor take a look at them." Kagami said. Luka took hold of Marinette and they walked back to the boat house. 

"Thanks you two." Nino sighed. He still couldn't believe that his best friend was Chat Noir.

"Of course. Bring him." Luka urged and held Marinette close. He had heard about what Chloe had done from Juleka. Nino sighed and nodded. He carried Adrien who had tears in his eyes, he was dreaming of horrible things but Nino didn't have the heart to wake him.

~~~ 

Luka took his keys out to his boat and opened them. "Set Adrien in the guest room. Marinette can have my bed." Luka said and carried her away to his room. Nino carried Adrien to the guest bed and laid him on it. Besides the tears trailing from his eyes you would think he was dead.

Nino raised a brow at his best friend. He shook Adriens shoulder. "Come on dude. You good?" 

"N-No don't t-take her. . ." Adrien moaned.

"Woah, man come on it's me wake up." Nino said. 

Adrien bolted upright and clentched his sides from the sudden movement, the fight with his father swarmed his memories. "W-Wha?" He looked around. They weren't at the tower. 

"Hey man, you okay?" Nino asked in concern. 

"W-Where is Marinette?" He asked. He wasn't worried about himself.

"Dude chill out, take a breather." Nino said placing his hands on Adrien's shoulders. 

"No where is she?! And Gabriel?! Where is he?!" He moved to get up but groaned and winced badly. His sides were killing him.

Nino shoved him back down in the bed. "I'm not answering anything until you calm down." Nino exclaimed. 

"Nino, I'm serious where is she?!"

"Shes in the other room! Holy shit man." 

"S-She's okay?!" 

"She's fine." 

Adrien sighed and winced as he laid back. "W-what about Gabriel?" He refused to call him his father anymore. 

"Your dad is going to jail." Nino explained. 

He sighed and nodded. "O-Okay. . ." He said.

"Your on Luka's boat right now, Kagami's family doctor will be here soon to look at you both." 

He nodded. "Alright. . . But I guess the cats out of the bag?" 

"Yeah, it's out." Nino rolled his eyes at his friends pun.

"Sorry I didn't tell you. . ." He mumbled.

"It's fine Adrien, I understand why." 

Adrien sighed. Every bit of his body hurt. Nino sighed aswell and rubbed his neck. "Marinette is probably still passed out. I'll go see if she needs to see you or anything. But you should get some rest until then." 

"Okay and Nino. . . Thank you. . ."

"What are best friends for?" He asked rhetorically as he walked away. Adrien sighed and laid back, his eyes closing. But as he drifted again he saw his father's cane over Marinette's broken body.

~~~

Marinette looked at the window. She didn't listen to what Nino and Luka where saying to her. She didn't care. She wanted Adrien. She voiced her opinion weakly and Luka only stared at her. He picked her up again and walked her to the guest room where Adrien was. "Hey, Marinette wanted you." 

Adrien's eyes bloted open and sighed. "Mari. . ." He said weakly.

"That okay?" Luka asked taking a further step in.

"Please. . ." Adrien almost begged. He needed her beside him. He needed to know she was okay himself. Luka sighed and nodded he carried Marinette into the room and placed her on the bed beside Adrien. 

"Mari. . ." He reached for her hand weakly. 

She took it and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "I'm here." She said softly. 

"I was scared. . . I thought. . ." He winced.

"I thought it to." She admitted. 

"I love you, Marinette." He whimpered.

"I love you too, Adrien." She said as tears came to pool in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked trying not to move.

"Everything, just everything." 

"No. . . Please, don't be sorry. . . I-It's not your fault. It's his and Chloe's."

"Adrien . . . Would you trade me for your mother?" She asked. She was genuinely curious given the circumstances. 

"No, I can't do that. My mother would not only be disappointed in me but upset she was brought back like that. Don't get me wrong I love my mother and I would like nothing better but to see her again, but I couldn't. Not that way."

She smiled, it was small but genuine all the same. She snuggled into him. "Thank you, Adrien." She murmured. 

"I love you, Marinette." He said wincing 

"I love you too." She said softly. 

END CHAPTER THREE


	4. A Step Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is devised for revenge agasint Chloe Bourgeois and Adrien has a strange dream that could effect his future. Marinette's decides in a bold move to shower with Adrien and the feeling is mutual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always a big thank you to my co author! She's so great and amazing and so fun to work with, check out her own stories at the link below and show her some love! 
> 
> User: LadyUchiha2431  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1463443/LadyUchiha2431

Kagami looked at her boyfriend and sighed. "I'm going to have a word with that bitch." She told Luka.

"Cool it hot shot, I have an idea." Luka said in agreement. 

Kagami sighed and nodded. "Adrien is a good friend and I'm not letting Chloe get away with this."

"I can't stand to see Marinette like this either." Luka sighed and rubbed his temple. "We need to go get a few things for this to work." 

"Okay." She sighed. "Nino when the doctor gets here just have him look at the two."

"Of course." Nino said. 

~~~

Luka and Kagami went specifically to the hardware store for Luka's idea. He picked up and industrial blowtorch. Kagami smiled and had an idea as to what her boyfriend was thinking. 

"Go get a pair of scissors." He said with a mischevious smirk. 

"Awww can't I use my saber?" Kagami pouted, but grabbed scissors anyway.

"Well, I suppose you could but I don't think it'll cut very well." Luka shrugged. 

She smirked and looked at him. "Then you obviously don't know what a fencing saber can cut." She said.

"No, I dont, but I don't mind finding out." He waggled his eyebrows at her. God they were gross, but he loved it. She smiled and shook her head then kissed him. He kissed her back gently and smiled at her. He picked up some hair dye out of the corner of his eye and placed it in the basket he paid for everything and set off. They would put they're plan into motion when Adrien and Marinette where well enough to attend school. 

"Come on I want to see if they're okay." She said softly and lead him out of the store.

When they arrived back home Adrien and Marinette where all bandaged up and sleeping soundly in eachothers arms. "The doctor said they would be find and that it was just exhaustion and dehydration. Adrien on the other hand has a few cracked ribs." Nino exlplained. 

"Considering all the blows he took from his father, I'm not surprised." Kagami sighed. Nino nodded. Alya went home a little bit ago, the doctor soon after her. 

"They should be able to start attending school again next week if Adrien keeps his movements to a minimum." Nino added.

"Well if I know Marinette, she'll make sure he doesn't move." Kagami huffed.

"Ain't that the poor truth." Nino snorted. 

"Yeah well where are they going to stay? I mean the media and all of Paris will be looking for them." Luka sighed.

"Also a poor fucking truth." Nino muttered. "Well, they could always lay low at her own house." 

"I don't know considering her parents are the best bread and patisserie chefs in all of Paris? Is that the best idea?" Kagami cut in. 

"Well, why not the mansion?" Nino suggested. "His dad isn't there anymore." 

"That may be the best place and considering that they have a massive security system. . ." Luka stated. 

"Yeah." Kagami agreed. 

"I guess well run it by them when they wake up. But for now let them sleep." Nino said.

~~~ 

They all nodded they're agreement and Luka began to speak to Kagami about the plan. "You need to get her phone so we can light it up with the torch when she freaks out we splash the hair dye on her outfit and then you cut her hair." Luka said simply. Not much of a plan, moreso an idea. 

"Oh this is going to be FUN!" Kagami squealed. 

Luka chuckled at his girlfriends statement and mischevious grins. "Revenge is a bitch." Luka said, kissing her temple. 

"That it is." She smirked.

"Come on, let's make some food." Luka said with an excited grin. Nino took this as his cue to leave. 

~~~

Adrien woke up from a nightmare again, of his father killing Marinette. He held her close as he realized that she was still breathing.The moon light glowed on her pale skin. Making her look as if she was right out of a book. Right, how did he get so lucky again? "Adrien." A female voice said from behind him. It wasn't Marinette, nor Kagami. He turned to look and his mother stared down at him. A dream, this was a dream. It had to be, right?

"W-What? N-No it. . . I-I thought. . ." 

"Be still darling." She said softly. Putting a single finger up to her lips to silence him. "I'm not really hear, I wish I could be, I really do Adrien, but it is not yet time." She said softly. 

"Time?" He asked confused. "I don't. . ."

"Not everything needs to be understood." She said. She touched his cheek. He could feel her touch, he could feel her with him there. 

"I'm sorry mother. . . I-I couldn't let him. . ."

"It's okay, Adrien, I understand, I'm not upset with you." She said softly. Her voice was gentle and warm, just like how he always remembered it to be. She pushed a strand of hair out of his face. 

"You've grown up so much." She said sadly. She only ever wanted to be able to see him grow up. She never got to. "I've missed you so much my Angel." She said to him. She pressed her lips to his forehead and Adrien could feel little sparks being sent through him. 

"Momma. . ." He said softly.

"Adrien, take care of her." She said nodding to Marinette, still sleeping. He nodded and looked at Marinette. 

"I just want you to know that I'm very proud of you. . . And that I love you, and think of you every single day." His mother said.

He nodded and smiled sadly. He really missed her. "I love you momma."

"I love you too Angel." She always called him that. That fact she still did even when she wasn't there both tore and melted his heart. She kissed his forehead again. He sat up and she hugged him tightly. Everything that once ached felt good again. 

"Momma. . ." He whimpered as he slept. It was a dream. He was dreaming of his mother. Marinette curled into his back to sooth his whimpering.

~~~

They slept easily until morning and Adrien woke up first. Adrien sighed as he held her close. The dream he had of his mother conflicted him. He didn't know what she meant by how it wasn't her time to see him yet. But she was right, not everything needed to be understood. Not everything needed to be analyzed from every possible angle.

He sat up from Marinette's arms easily. He looked at his bandaged side's and tore it off. The bruises and cuts where completely healed. He sighed and looked around. "Thank you mother. . ." He said "Where ever you are."

Marinette lifted an arm and pawed at his bicep. "Kitty." She murmured into her pillow groggily. 

"It's okay Princess." He said softly and wrapped his arms around her again, leaning down, he pressed gentle kisses all over her cheeks and forehead. Leaving a couple on her nose and lips.

"You're so warm." She said softly and curled her arms around him. He noticed that her cuts where healed too.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah."

She giggled and kissed his shoulder. "Morning." She said softly. 

"Morning. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel good, a lot better than yesterday." She confirmed. 

"Me too." He smiled.

She giggled and kissed his lips. "I'm glad you feel better." 

He smiled and held her close. "You know I think we're going to have to hide for a while. . ."

"Meaning what sneaky kitty?" She asked with a chuckle. 

"Well Nino knows about us and I'm pretty sure Luka and Kagami know. . . And probably Alya. . . And maybe the rest of Paris by now."

"Yeah . . . Yeah . . ." She muttered. "Good the house is probably crawling with reporters, what are we going to do?" 

"Maybe. . . Go back to the mansion? Gabriel is gone now and well. . ."

"True. . . Yeah . . . Let's do it." She grinned. 

"Okay, but first I think we should at least let Luka and Kagami know?"

"No need." Kagami said from the door way. 

"Heh, hey guys." He smiled.

"Morning Adrien." A shirtless Luka said. He kissed Kagami's temple and smiled at them. "Breakfast is ready." 

"Breakfast sounds amazing." He smiled. 

Luka chuckled while Kagami scoffed. "Please don't tell me you where in the kitchen again remember the last time you made pancakes? The half cooked and burnt ones grew insect legs and crawled away." Kagami teased making Marinette laugh. 

Adrien smiled and shook his head then pulled Marinette closer. "I need to tell you about a dream."

"Shoot." She said with interest. 

"Alone." He smiled. "I'll tell you at the mansion."

She chuckled and nodded. "Okay Kitty, I'll wait." She booped his nose. He smiled and nodded then got up a little fast much to the surprise and aggravation of Kagami who knew what her doctor said.

"Oy! You can't be expecting me to just let you jump around after what the doctor said!" She exclaimed. 

"Look I'm fine, I don't know how to explain it, but I am fine." Adrien said waving his hand. 

Kagami lifted his arms and looked in dismay at his ribs. No longer discolored. "What the actual fu-" Luka pressed a hand over Kagami's mouth before she could continue. 

"Like I said I don't know. . ."

"Ish ah miracle." Kagami said, voice muffled by Lukas hand. 

"Yeah." He said smiling. He did know but they wouldn't understand. Hell he doesn't even understand it.

"I'm all healed up to?" Marinette said in a questionable voice as she looked at her side where her cuts once rested but now where gone. Adrien smiled and nodded.

Luka chuckled and let go of Kagami. Only to pick her up and carry her off to the kitchen. "I-I guess we should get ready huh?" Marinette asked Adrien. 

"Yeah, but I really do know how this happened. . . Well sort of."

"R-Really?" She asked confused. 

"Yeah, but I'll tell you later."

"O-Okay." Marinette said and got out of bed. 

Adrien smiled and got out of the bed with her. "I promise it's a good thing." He said. 

She giggled. "I trust you."

He nodded and took her hand. Then they walked into the kitchen. "Hey Luka. . . Do you know a way we can get to the mansion. . . Without being seen?"

Luka raised a brow at him. He chuckled and nodded. "Take the alley on Madison and Row." 

"Okay. We'll go after breakfast. I just think it would be best to hide for a while."

"Yeah we where kinda making a plan to hide you last night."

He chuckled. "And where were you guys going to hide us?"

"In the mansion actually." Luka said sheepishly.

Adrien chuckled and smiled. "Well that's good."

"I knew you'd see it our way." Luka joked. 

"Oh funny." He rolled his eyes.

Luka rolled his own eyes. "How are you Mar?" Luka asked, looking in her direction. 

"Good I guess." She sighed. 

Luka sighed and looked to Adrien again. "That girl, whoop her ass one of these days, Lord knows her stubbornness needs it." Luka shook his head. 

Adrien shrugged and looked at Marinette. She looked at him with pursed lips. The smile that came into veiw on his own at the thought made her slap his chest. Luka busted into laughter and Kagami digged his arm. 

Adrien just sighed. "So are we going to eat before we leave?"

"You guys don't have to stay if you don't want." Kagami shrugged. "We need to make some things for two days. You guys will come to school on Monday right?"

"I'm assuming we are. . ." He shrugged.

Marinette nodded. "Great." Kagami said. "If I know anyone who can swipe a phone, it's Marinette." She teased. 

"Hey!" Marinette exclaimed. Adrien raised an eyebrow confused. 

"It's was only once!" Marinette said. 

Kagami rolled her eyes. "Sure, cause Alya and Chloe's phones don't count, and what about Adrien." She threw a thumb in his direction. 

"What?" 

"Kagami!" Marinette said in horror. 

"Wait, don't tell me, you never told him?" Luka cut in and looked to Adrien. He snorted, then snickered, and soon he was full on laughing. 

Adrien looked at the three then shook his head. "Well I guess I'll get breakfast at the mansion."

"Awww come on Adrien, we need to tell you the story." Kagami whined through her fit of laughter. 

"Thats okay." He sighed he wasn't interested really.

"Thank God. He doesn't need to here your lies." Marinette pouted. 

"Well, come on Mari, if you want to go to the mansion."

"Please." She said getting up from her seat. 

"Okay. See you two at school."

"Bye guys." Kagami waved as Adrien basically pulled Marinette out the door. 

He sighed and held her close. "I knew you had taken my phone a while back. I just never said anything."

"I-I'm sorry." She whimpered. 

"Hey it's okay."

"I just . . . It was such a long time ago and it was so embarassing, I was so ashamed of myself." Marinette said as tears welled in her eyes. 

"Hey, don't think about it."

"I. . . Felt like I. . . Betrayed you." The words slipped past her mouth before she could stop them. She stopped walking and stared at the ground. She remember how she had taken his phone and basically caused an akuma by not going to an art showing. Instead, she was to busy stealing his phone for her own self purpose to try and save herself some embarassment. 

"Mari. . ." He pulled her close by her wrists. "I love you."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. She pulled her hair out of her twin pigtails and curled the red hairtie ribbons around her wrists. She wrapped her arms around him. She found her feet being lifted off the ground as he picked her up. He carried her down Madison and Row like Luka said and turned into the alley. He found himself standing at the back of his manshion. He entered the back gate code and walked in. He hasn't seen the back yard since he was 5. It was overgrown with vines and wild flowers and Adrien noticed the large butterfly window there for the first time. 

He sighed and looked at her. "Well. . ."

"Let's just go inside, we should prepare to go to school tomorrow." She said softly. 

"Yeah. . ." He sighed and walked in.

He took her flats off and tossed them to the door. He carried her up the steps and to his bedroom. Once they were in his room he smiled at the picture on his desk. He was 13 when that was taken, two months before his mother disappeared. Adrien beamed a geniuine smile at the camera. His mother smiled genuinely as well, but not at the camera. At her son. He loved that picture. But what was strange in his dream, she was wearing the same as in the picture. The same, causal blue dress. It was plain. She wore a black jacket over the dress and it laid across her shoulders. Her hair tumbled around her and it flowed free instead of its usual carefully placed curls. It was comfortable, it was her. It was so grown up, and motherly. That's probably why he loved it. He didnt realize the he was crying until he felt Mari wiping them.

He had spent so many hours of the day staring at that picture. Marinette wiped his cheeks and kissed the exact same place his mother did in his dreams. 

He had spent so many hours of the day staring at that picture. Marinette wiped his cheeks and kissed the exact same place his mother did in his dreams. He sighed. "She came to me in my dream."

"Your mother?" She asked. 

"Yeah. . ." He sighed. 

"Did she . . . Say anything?" Marinette asked hesitantly. 

"That she was proud of me. . . I. . . I told her I couldn't choose."

"And that's okay. . . Being with your mother will make you happy, me being sacrificed into whatever world I'll go into to bring back your mother doesn't matter to me, because it would make you happy. . . And all I want is for you to be happy." 

"I'm happy with you."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you so much." 

"I love you too."

"What else happened in this dream of yours?" 

"We talked and she told me to take care of you. Then. . . I think she healed us some how. . ." 

"You'll have to tell her thank you for me." Marinette chuckled. He smiled and nodded.

She sighed. "Can . . . Can I shower?" 

"Oh, of course ." He said and sat her down. "I'll have Nathalie go to your house and pack you a bag."

"Thank you . . ." She murmured and rubbed her arm. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked worried she got the wrong idea. 

"Nothing . . ." She really didn't want to rush this. But she didn't want to be alone. She's seen his bathroom before. It was so large, and intimidating. 

"No, seriously what is it?" He asked gently.

"Do you . . . W-want to shower. . . With m-me?" She asked hesitantly. She really didn't want to rush, it's not like she was begging him to do something else with her whilst in the shower. They didn't ever need to shower together. He could just sit on the vanity if he wanted too. 

He smiled and pulled her in to the bathroom. "Of course. I was hoping you would ask." She blushed deeply and rubbed her neck sheepishly. She gave him a bashful smile. 

He smiled and held her close. "I love you."

She smiled back at him. "I love you too." She said and tugged him forward a bit by his shirt. She popped the first button on it and blushed. 

He smiled and stroked her cheeks. "I love your blush." The blush he loved so much spread to her ears and down to her collar bones. She tried to focus on the task at hand. She pulled another button from his shirt then another, and another. 

He smiled and worked on her shirt. "Mari, you're so beautiful."

"Don't lie to yourself Adrien." She mumbled. The motion of unbuttoning stopped with his shirt first. She hesitated and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. 

Adrien shrugged his white shirt off and she saw a black tank top. "I'm not lying to myself. You are beautiful."

"Says the actual model." She relaxed a bit after seeing the tank top, it looked absurdly tight but damn, it showed him off in all the right ways to Marinette. 

"Not anymore, at least more than likely. I mean why model when he was forcing me to in the first place?"

"I thought you liked a few aspects of it." She said. She pushed her own shirt off. Letting him see her pink camisole. 

He blushed a little. "N-Not really. . ."

She rubbed her arms sheepishly again. "Uhh. . ." She looked down to avoid his searing gaze. 

"S-Sorry, it's just. . . You're so beautiful. . . And I. . ."

"It's okay." She said softly and rubbed the back of her neck.

He pulled her close and held her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, and I trust you, we can do this." Marinette said as she played with the hem of his tank top.

"Yes, we can." He said softly and pulled her to the shower. "If it would make you feel a little better, I can wear some swimming trunks." He suggested.

"You don't have too, how would you get clean that way?" She asked timidly. She grabbed the hem of her pink camisole and dragged it over her head, leaving her in her red bra and pale blue skinny jeans. She shivered at the cold air as it his her previously covered skin. Her stomach clenched. When it did, Adrien was greeted with the sight of her muscles flexing. 

He smiled and looked at her. "I love that sight." He said 

She flushed. "Th-Thank You." 

"You're welcome." He said and turned on the water. Marinette flinched as the water hit the tile floor of the shower. She unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans before she shimmied out of them. She had a good reason to be nervous. She was stripping infront of the love of her life and was about to shower with him. If he was honest with himself he was nervous too. He didn't know what she expected.

"You don't have to Adrien." Her timid voice interupted his thoughts. 

"What?" He asked confused.

"Shower with me, I know it's a little weird." Marinette said.

"No it's not that. . ." He sighed. "I'm just. . . I don't know. . ." He said.

"Woah . . . I don't. . . Want that yet Adrien." She explained holding her arms up. She shook her head in dismay at what she knew he was thinking. "I'm sorry. . . But I'm just not ready yet. . . I just figured that, we could just wash eachother." 

"No I wasn't thinking that at all Mari." He said instantly. "I promise, I wasn't."

She nodded. "How about, you just let me get in first? After a little bit you can join me, that way it's easier." 

"I-If you want to. . ." He sighed. 

"I've made my choice. This is up to you too, I don't want to rush, I have no plan on rushing into this." Marinette said softly. 

"Mari, I want to just take a shower with you." He said "that's all, I promise."

"That's all I want too. . ." She reached behind her back, he heard a snap, and her bra fell from her shoulders. "So let's do this."

"Okay." He said softly. He could feel his face heating up, but he didn't stare. 

Her blush scattered down lower than her collar bones. The tops of her breast where, like her cheeks, flaked with golden freckles that where also flicked across her shoulders like an artist creating stars in a dark sky with his paint brush. Each placed delicately. She looked down and held her stomach instead of her breasts. Marinette knew she was skinny, she knew she was lean and muscular too. But she still felt self conscious about her tummy and the fact her belly button was placed albeit higher than in the center. It was perfect. It looked beautiful to Adrien. It was only half a centimeter higher yet it looked completely different and beautiful. 

"Mari. . . You are so beautiful, Princess." He said pulling her close and kissing her gently. Then he took his own shirt off. She curled her arms around him and tucked her head under his chin as if to hide from him. She looked down at his own taut muscles and touched his chest gingerly. 

"Mari, I want you to know I won't do anything that you aren't ready for." He said softly.

"I know, I trust you." Marinette said softly. She just wanted this moment with him. He smiled and held her close. He was happy in that moment with her.

Marinette, with some new surge of confidence. Tugged at the button on his jeans and hooked her fingers into his belt loops. She looked up at him for permission to continue. He nodded. He was okay with her taking his jeans off. She pulled back a bit to unzip him. She pushed his jeans down his hips and thighs and flushed. He was wearing boxers. LADYBUG BOXERS, HER UNDERWEAR. 

He looked away but she saw the full blown blush on his face too. "You're adorable." She mumbled. It's not like she had any shame either, she refused to turn around and let him see the tiny green pawprint above her right thigh where her own underwear ended. 

He looked at her, his was face still red. "Th-Thanks."

"Sh-Shall we?" She asked. They only remained in their underwear. God knows they couldn't shower in underwear. 

"Y-Yeah." He said. His cheeks burned with tomato red and embarrassment. 

She stepped back timidly. She didnt want him to feel how bad she was trembling at the nervousness. She slid her panties down and held them back up, she folded them neatly and tossed them on her pile of clothes. She walked into the shower, avoiding his burning gaze as she blushed. He looked away and stepped in the shower after he shed his boxers. His whole head was beet red now.

She stood under the water and ran her fingers through her head. God, he wanted to do that. He could see the red on her shoulders. In the time of 2 years. Marinette had let her hair grown out and usually wore it in curls. He never got to see it all that straight anymore unless it was in a bun or a pony tail. So see it framing her face like so was heaven on earth. Her cheeks where just as red, if not redder, than his. He stood a little away from her so that she wouldn't get the wrong feeling. He didn't want to rush her into anything. He wasn't ready himself. 

She peaked an eye open at him and stepped out of the way for him to put himself under the shower head. She in turn was begging her heart not to explode from it beating so hard and fast.

Adrien quickly got his body and hair wet then looked at her slightly. He, unfortunately for her, caught her staring. She averted her gaze quickly and picked up the shampoo. She squirted it into her palm and began to massage it into her scalp. Praying to every God and deity that Adrien didn't just catch her staring at his ass.

She peered over at him again. His back was turned to her. He began to scrub his body and she flushed. Again. 'Dammit Marinette, stop fucking staring.' Her brain screamed at her. She exhaled and walked back to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly. She pressed her cheek to his back and sighed. 

He sighed throw his nose, happy that she wasn't mad the he had been staring at her. "I love you Mari." He didn't have a clue that Marinette had stared at him, if he did he didn't care. But he stared at Marinette like she was something perfect and delicious, a treat only he could aquire. 

"I love you too." She murmured. She turned them around so she was standing under the water instead of him to rinse her hair. He sighed and held her, then let go and walked to wash his hair.

She switched places with him basically and began to scrub her own body. She eyes the magnetic shower head and smirked. She took it off and put it on ice cold. She snuck up behind Adrien and sprayed him with it. 

"YEOW!" He shouted as the cold water hit against his back and sprayed to more. . . Sensitive areas. 

She laughed and held it away from him. She clutched her stomach as her laughter wracked through her body. 

"Ha, ha. Funny Marinette." He half scolded half laughed.

"Yeah, I think it is." She giggled. She looked up and he scooped her up bridal style and spun her around as she laughed and clung to him. She sprayed him again. He laughed the water was cold but he didn't care. He was just happy that she was having fun. 

She put the shower head down when he stopped spinning her. Her giggles subsided as he looked at her lovingly. She couldn't help but kiss him. The kiss wasn't rushed, it was gentle and languid.

Adrien grinned. "I love you, Princess."

"I love you too . . . And those Ladybug boxers, really cute." She teased. 

Adrien blushed again and looked at her. "Yeah. . ."

"Um. . . I kinda knew you had a crush on her if I'm being honest." Marinette said softly. 

"That bad huh?" He asked.

"Ehh, just a little bit." She giggled. "Nino and Alya talked about it a lot."

He sighed and looked at her. "I wished I knew about you liking me before. . . well I made a fool of myself."

"Well, I made a fool of my self too, all the stuttering and blushing." Marinette said and held his gaze. 

"I just thought you were scared of me. . ." He sighed. "And after what I did as Blanc. . ."

"Well . . . Blanc did scare me, but I knew it wasn't you. I mean, I tried to ask. But everytime I did try to ask you out something always messed up. . ." 'Chloe always got in the way.' She thought. 

He sighed and wrapped and arm around her shoulder. He brought her gently to his chest and held her there for a moment. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"For what?" She asked, confused as to why he was apologizing. 

"I just felt like I should have seen it. . ."

"Well . . . I was just as oblivious to the fact that your my chat noir." She muttered.

Adrien sighed and nuzzled her cheek with his own. He turbed the water off and wrapped her in a towel. He carried her to his bedroom and darkened the shades from the mid day sun and laid her on the bed. 

Marinette ducked under the covers in search of extra warmth and to hide her naked form from him. She didn't think a towel counted. Adrien walked back to his closet and grabbed a pair of black boxers so that she could have some sort of clothes on. 

He tossed them to her and caught them and slipped them on under the covers, she felt a little better about it. He then grabbed a shirt for him self and one for her too. "Here I don't want you to be too embarrassed." He said as he handed it to her.

"I'm sorry. . . That I feel so-" she paused. "I don't think embarrassed is the right word." 

"It's okay Mari. I promise. " He said.

"Nervous, nervous is more like it." She said pulling the shirt over her head. 

"Why? I told you I wouldn't do anything." He reminded her. 

"I guess. . . Being nervous about being naked infront of someone is a crime then? I know you won't do anything." 

Adrien looked down. "Sorry. . .I-I'm going to get dressed. . ." He mumbled.

"O-Okay." She said softly as he turned to leave she watched him go. She ran a hand through her damp hair and sighed. She thought she had made him angry. 

He sighed and walked to the bathroom. Closing the door he leaned against it and slid down to the floor. He buried his face in his arms. Adrien was so stressed out about the day. About everything. His father, his mother, and now he was worried about keeping Marinette happy and protecting her. 

~~~

Marinette curled up in his pillows, she wanted to cry, she unfortunately didn't have any tears left to do so. The stress was getting to her, everything important her her life was whipping her around so she could loose her grip on them. She already lost the rope connecting to ladybug and protecting her secret identity. Chats identity, it was out of her hands to, and so was Hawkmoth's. And now she was here, dry sobbing into pillows.

Adrien looked up, he swore he heard Marinette's hiccuping, had he made her cry? He shook his head and got dressed quickly. He opened the door to the bathroom quietly and walked back to the bed. He got in from behind and wrapped his arms around her. He picked her up a bit to tuck her into his chest. 

"Adrien." Marinette whimpered and wrapped her arms around him. She nuzzled into his chest and clenched his shirt tightly. 

"Hey shh, don't cry. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you that bad."

"You didn't embarrass me and I can't cry right now. . . I'm dehydrated . . . Apparently." She mumbled. 

"Oh Mari. . ." He mumbled and held her close. "Let me get you something okay? I'll be right back."

"What are you getting?" She asked, she let go of him for him to scootch away a bit. 

"Just some water for you to drink. I don't want you to feel bad, okay?"

"Okay . . ." She said softly. She played with the long sleeves of the shirt he had given her. It was warm and much to big for her but she loved it. He kissed her forehead and got out of the bed. Then he walked to the kitchen, Adrien told his personal chef what was going on and without hesitation the chef made her a specific drink to help her.

Adrien brought it back to her. It looked like a strawberry smoothie. She raised a brow, 'what happened to water?' Her brain questioned. She took it all the same and sipped it. "Damn that's good." She moaned and took another sip. 

"My chef made it. He knows what to do with dehydration." Adrien stated, he got back in the bed and sat next to her.

"Remind me to thank him." She mumbled. She smiled and took another drink of it. They where going to be okay. They just needed to get over the bump. She leaned her head on his shoulder. 

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. He kissed her temple. "Mari. . . You know that I love you so much? Right?" He asked gently. 

"I do. . . And I love you just as much." Marinette answered. He nodded and just held her close. They sat in comfortable silence. They fell asleep there. The mid day sun set and they curled up with one another. The next day came. 

END CHAPTER FOUR


	5. Revenge On That One Girl We All Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title should explain, the chapter you've all been waiting for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to my magnificent co author, she is truly awesome and amazing! Check her out and send her love at the link below!
> 
> User: LadyUchiha2431  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1463443/LadyUchiha2431

Adrien woke first and smiled. He knew that would have to get up and face the school. But the problem was Marinette didnt have clothes to wear to school. "Princess~" he cooed softly.

"Noooooooo." She moaned.

"I know love, but we promised Kagami we'd be at school today." He laughed.

The only response he got was another whine. Followed by Marinette's slow rise into the world.

He chuckled and got up. "We have to stop by your place to get a change of clothes." He reminded her.

"Can't I just where your clothes or something?" She asked and rubbed the massive amount of sleep from her eyes. 

"Well. . . I don't know if I have pants that would fit you, but I may find a shirt or something." Adrien said. 

She perked up a bit more. "Bring me the smallest pair of sweatpants you have." Marinette said with a grin. 

He chuckled and did as he was told, walking to the closet and retrieving his smallest pair of sweatpants, he found some that he couldn't ever wear anymore. "Here." He said, walking out of the closet. 

He held them up and smiled. She went to his closet and got a thick black belt. Put the sweat pants on and tied the belt around the top to hide the mangled seam. She smiled and pulled one of his white button ups from a hanger and pulled it on. She hiked it up and tied the ends around her midriff she rolled the sleeves up lazily to complete her look and she was done. 

Adrien's heart thumped, she looked so mature, so grown up, and he found her. . . Intoxicating. "I love you, so freaking much." He said softly as he looked at her.

"Love you too." She said with a smile. She dropped her left hip and looked at herself in the mirror. She ruffled her hair a bit to make it wild in a good way, she slipped into her flats. 

He chuckled and got dressed himself he kept looking at her. "Come on. I want to see what Luka and Kagami are planning."

"God if I know Kagami she's going to do something huge." Marinette said. 

"Yeah, and you know Luka is too." He shook his head.

"Should we be upset about this?" Marinette asked. They stared at eachother for a minute before both simultaneously said. "Nah." 

"Seriously Mari. . . In my opinion, this is going to be great."

"Agreed." Marinette said honestly. As long as no one got a broken bone she would be okay she didn't want to hurt anyone. "It's a good thing I left my thing's in my locker." Marinette said.

He smiled and nodded. He then handed her a hoodie. "Here, you're going to need this." He said.

"What for?" She asked confused but she took it from him. 

"Considering that the whole of Paris knows about us. . . And well. . ." He brightened the curtains to see multiple reporters standing outside.

Several took pictures already and Marinette squeaked and got behind Adrien. She hated unessasary pictures. And reporters. He wrapped a protective arm around her and closed the curtain. "Now do you see? This isn't my first rodeo with the reporters."

Marinette nodded. She put the hoodie on and put the hood up. It was quite large in her and made her look even smaller than she already was. It was adorable. 

He gently took her hand then walked out of his room. "Come on."

She followed along. They stared at the front door and then back at eachother, then at the door again. Adrien opened it and wrapped an arm around her and they stepped out into. Dozens upon dozens of reporters and news casters crowded the front gate. 

Adrien looked and Nathalie and the gorilla then he sighed and nodded. "Ready?" He asked softly. 

"Yeah. . . I'm ready." Marinette muttered. 

"Okay." He said and they walked to the car. It was just something that Marinette would have to get used too. Marinette sat in the seat next to Adrien and stared out the window. Looking out she clutched the hoodie he had given her and smiled a bit. 

He smiled at her and held her close. "Looking forward to school?"

"I suppose . . . I'm more happy I don't have to try and hide the fact that I Love you." Marinette said and leaned on him. 

"That's true." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Marinette sighed in content. And then the car stopoed, and anxiety made its move to swirl around her. She tensed. "Well . . . I guess we have to go." She mumbled. 

He nodded and took her hand then they got out as Nino, Alya, Luka and Kagami met them out side. "Hey guys."

"Hey you two." Kagami greeted. Alya basically stole Marinette to obsess over what she was wearing. The pair left the group, leaving Adrien with Nino, Luka and Kagami to talk about the plan. 

"Hey, so what's up?" Adrien said looking at Alya and Marinette. He was worried about Chloe who just came behind them.

Nino snapped him back to reality as he began to describe the plan. Beginning with how they where going to first steal Chloes phone and blow torch the shit out of it. Chloe strolled casually passed them and into homeroom. Alya and Marinette went to the girls locker room to retrieve Marinette's things. 

Alya smiled. "I can't believe that you hid it for two years." She smiled.

"Well, technically three." Marinette said with a calm smile. She opened her locker and grabbed her things for class. 

"What ever, girl I still can't believe it." 

Marinette only laughed and walked into homeroom. Chloe shoved pass them Marinette stumbled to the side a bit her pony tail bobbed at the quick movement. Marinette continued her treck to her seat and sighed at the sight of the word 'WHORE' written in cherry red marker on her desk. 

Alya glared at Chloe's retreating form. "That's it!" She said. "What Kagami and Luka are doing isn't enough."

"Oh please Alya, it's not a big deal." Marinette mumbled. She took some babywipes from her bag and began to scrub the marker off her desk. 

"But Marinette. . ." Alya whined.

"No buts Alya, come on, see all cleaned up." Marinette said. 

"Yeah, but she isn't going to stop." Alya sighed. "And you know it. Especially because she was there when all of Paris found out who their heroes were. . ." Then she glared. "You picked me? As Rena. . .?"

"Alya . . . It was nessecery to pick you." Marinette said softly. 

"No, I'm the reasom that they attacked. . ." She mumbled.

"Alya, kids can't be allowed to go without limitations." 

"I know but. . ." She sighed. "It doesn't matter now, right? I mean things worked themselves out?"

"Yeah, with your help." Marinette said and sat down. 

"No I mean he's gone for good, right?" 

"Yeah, with your help." Marinette said again. Alya really was a big help in fighting the difficult akuma's. Which in turn put forth the effort to defeat hawkmoth. 

"Sure. . ." She smiled. 

Marinette smiled. Adrien walked in and sat infront of her. They tossed smiles at eachother every now and then. And Ms. Bustier started class. She droned on out space bubble theories and Adrien couldn't be happier. Marinette found the topic boring and just doodles in her sketchbook. Chloe found it boring too. She grabbed Sabrina by the wrist and curled around the desk. Walking up and then down again. Making a big U. Chloe looked at Ms. Bustier and snickered quietly. The scissors in Chloe's hand said everything yet Chloe was quiet as a mouse as she cut across Marinette's ponytail. 

Marinette didn't even notice at first until Alya shrieked and flung herself into action. Marinette felt her head lighter. Like something was missing. She stared down at the floor and a clump of black hair rested there. HER black hair rested there. Marinette reached behind her to feel her snipped ponytail. She stared in horror. Chloe had just cut her hair. Marinette felt as if she had just lost something extremely important, before she knew it she was crying. 

Adrien moved quickly and held her close. Then he looked at Ms. Bustier, and lead Marinette out of the room. Sobs wracked through Marinette's body as she held her face in her hands to save herself her embarrassment. She didn't even look at the man who held her now. 

"Baby, it's okay." He said softly. She shook her head and only cried harder throwing her arms around him and buring her tear stained face in his neck. Never in his life had he seen his princess so distraught.

"Come on I'll take you home, Princess." He said softly as they sat in the shadows of the locker room.

She looked up at him. "N-No. . . I want to finish the plan." She said. She pulled the hairtie put of her hair and it fell she pulled scissors from her bag and stood up from their place. The girls locker room was silent. Marinette finished the job and cut her hair. The pixie cut was simple. Cute. And grown up. 

"Okay Princess. . . Then I'm taking you home. And just so you know. . ." He reached and ran a hand through her hair and played with the new cut. "I love it."

"Even though I look like a boy now?" She asked. Not that there was anything wrong with that but Marinette died to have her hair long, and it just went to shit in 5 seconds flat. 

"That's okay, love. I love it." He said softly. "But she'll pay."

"Indeed she shall." Marinette muttered. 

"Baby listen, I love you." He said softly as Kagami came running looking for the two.

"Marine!- woah, hey." Kagami greeted. She ran a hand through Marinette's hair and smile. "Not bad Mar. You okay?" Kagami asked. Marinette only nodded. 

"Hey Kagami, I think it's time for the bitch to learn a lesson." Adrien said.

Kagami nodded. "I'll get the hair dye." She smirked. Marinette stood up. The dark gleam in her eyes said everything. Revenge was nessecery. 

"Great." Adrien smiled.

"Let me go first. The blowtorch won't be nessecery." Marinette muttered and walked out of the locker room with Adrien and Kagami on her heels. 

"Oh boy, this is not going to end well." Adrien sighed 

Marinette entered the room again. Ms. Bustier was out of the room, most likely in Mr. Damocles office. Marinette walked right up to Chloe and she stood up. "What's the matter Dupain-Cheng? I just got rid of your filthy hair problem. You should be thanking m-" Chloe was cut off by a deafening slap. Marinette's deafening slap. 

Adrien stared and smiled. "Oh I think this is going to be messy." He mumbled as everyone stared stunned.

Kagami stared in mute horror and Alya of course started filming. Chloe looked back at Marinette with utter shock. "Why you little-" Chloe was cut off again. Marinette picked her up and lifted her off the ground by the collar of her designer jacket. Chloe squealed and squirmed and screamed in Marinette's grip. Trying desprately to free herself. "Adrien, get her phone for me." Marinette ordered. 

Adrien immediately did what she said and grabbed her phone, daring Sabrina to do something. "Okay Mari."

Marinette dragged Chloes screaming form out of the classroom. "Hey Luka, how about that blowtorch, we may need it after all!" She yelled. Chloe threatened everyone in the room if they didn't do something Marinette just kept on walking. Adrien, Luka, and everyone else just followed Marinette and the banshee 

Marinette threw Chloe up against the wall and she slapped her head against it. Marinette took the phone from Adrien and snapped in half with her bare hands before slamming it to the ground. She stripped Chloe of her designer jacket and heels and set them on fire with the blow torch. She took the green mixed hair dye from luka and squirted all over the girl who was screaming and crying infront of her. Hair dye coated her blonde mop and her expensive clothes. 

Adrien laughed and looked at Chloe. "You asked for it."

"Adrikins!" Chloe squealed in horror as she cried. 

"No! You brought this all on your self." He said and walked over to Marinette. "Come on Milady." 

Marinette stared at Chloe with darkened eyes before turning away. From everyone, including Adrien. Adrien was shocked but threw a glare at Chloe. Then he looked at Alya. "Take care of her." He said nodding to Marinette who continued to walk. Alya nodded and Sabrina went to help her up.

~~~

Marinette walked out of the school into the dozens of reporters. She ripped her hoodie off and stood before them. "Don't you fucking sick people have something better to do than ruin my FUCKING LIFE?!" She yelled harshly at them. 

Alya sighed sadly and walked over to her as the reporters took off, knowing how Ladybug was when she was mad. "Hey girl come on. Why don't we go for a walk?" She asked.

"Why, and have those crazy bastards chase after us? Fuck that." She transformed infront of Alya, she was to pissed off to care who was watching. She looked at Alya with a sad expression and leapt away. 

Alya sighed and walked back into the school then looked at Adrien and shook her head. "She transformed then took off." She told him then she looked at Chloe.

"You've ruined a moment in a life. Are you happy now?" Alya asked Chloe. 

Adrien left them alone and transformed himself and took off to find Marinette. 

~~~

She stood at the Notre Dame. It had gotten cold. She shivered. Her outburst and left her unhappy. She didn't feel needed, she didn't feel loved. No matter how much Adrien would say he loved her. She saw the pained look he held. 

Adrien landed at the Notre Dame, and he sighed. "Mari?" 

"What can I do for you Chat." She asked with a broken voice. It was sarcastic all the same. 

He looked down and sighed. "I guess Chloe succeeded. . ." He sighed. "You may not believe me but I love you and when ever you are ready. . . I'm here."

"I'm plenty ready Adrien . . . But do you really think I'm okay with loosing my temper like that? And causing harm to someone else? That's not what a superheroine is supposed to do!" 

"Marinette, we have been selfless. But it takes a saint to deal with that bitch." He said. "Look, I-I'll be at the house. . ." She didn't look at him. She only nodded. 

He turned from her but didn't say anything. He didn't want her to know how much it hurt him she wouldn't talk to him.

"I love you." She muttered before he went. She closed her eyes and sighed. 

He looked back. "I love you too. . ." He said then took off back to the mansion. Chat landed then detransformed and collapsed on his bed and curled in a ball.

"I do love you Mari, I really do." He murmured into his pillows.

END CHAPTER FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damn this chapter was short. More to come, just you wait!


	6. Hazy Morning Sex: A Good Pass Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this happened, I think this is the chapter most of you have been waiting for so enjoy this not that graphic sex scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my fantastic co author at the link below!
> 
> User: LadyUchiha2431  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1463443/LadyUchiha2431

It had been several hours and Marinette hadn't come home to him yet. He assumed the worst. It was dark, he didn't know what else to do but try to sleep. He didn't even blink until the last of his tears fell into his pillow. He only woke up when he felt a nibble on his ear lobe, which turned to a full on bite. 

He jumped and tried to find out who it was. "W-What-?"

"Just me, love." Marinette giggled stupidly and wrapped her arms around his chest and rubbed his flesh. She continued to suck away at his earlobe. 

He sighed and relaxed and he wrapped his arms around her. "I was worried." He admitted 

"I'm sorry I worried you." She murmured and pressed a kiss to his lips. She tasted sweet, fruity and yet. . . Bitter? Had she had a glass a wine? 

He shooked his head and held her close. "No love. Y-You needed time. . . I just thought. . . I mean. . ." He mumbled. He was beginning to think that she didn't want to be around anyone or be there. 

"Just stopping thinking." Marinette murmured and deepened the kiss. 

He moaned and kissed her back tasting the bitter taste more. "M-Marinette, a-are you drunk?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." She giggled. She straddled his lap and flipped them over so she was on top. "You're so cute when you're flushed."

"Mari. . . Please not like this." He said. He wanted to take their relationship to the next level, but not while she was drunk.

"I only had one glass." She whined. "Maman was sparing." Marinette pouted, sticking her bottom lip out childishly. 

"Mari. . . I love you." He said and pulled her close. "Don't you ever think other wise or forget it."

She nuzzled against him and wrapped her arms around the small of his back. She nodded. "I wove you to." She cooed. 

He held her close, then pulled back. "Do you really want this?" 

She shrugged lazily and fell off him. Into his arms as he turned. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her chest his head was now squished inbetween her boobs. She giggled and pinched his cheeks. "So squishy!" She said in awe, the dusty pink in her cheeks said that she was indeed drunk and probably had 2 or 3 instead of 1 glass of wine. She was delirious. 

Adrien sighed and looked at her. "Love I think you should rest." He said softly. 

"Kitty." She whined and ran her hands in his hair.

"Baby, trust me you wouldn't like me in the morning."

She blew a raspberry at him. Sticking her tongue out she kitten licked his nose. Adrien sighed and kissed her, he knew he was right. She wouldn't remember in the morning, and he didn't want that.

She nuzzled against him and he traced circles on her skin to settle her down more. She finally stopped whispering about nothing in particular and fell asleep. Adrien sighed and held her close. He kissed her forehead gently, lingering a bit. Adrien eventually fell back to sleep himself. 

~~~

Marinette woke up first. She was in yesterday's clothes, her hair was a mess, her head was pounding, and she didn't remember much. What did she do? She looked to her left. Adrien, sleeping peacfully. She scooted away from his grasp. What did she DO! She clapped a hand over her mouth in shock. Did she. . . With him. . . Fuck!

Adrien whimpered at the loss of her warmth, he turned and peeked a single eye open. "Mari?"

"Adrien. . ." She whimpered and pressed her back against the headboard. 

"Baby, it's okay." He said automatically knowing what she was thinking.

"What happened to me?" She begged urgently wanting to know. 

"You got drunk and came home. . . You wanted it to. . . But I said no, not like that."

She shook her head. She was a bit stunned. Not like that meant he wanted it like something else. Wanting it like something else was still wanting it. He wanted her. She flushed. Adrien Agreste wanted her. 

"Mari?" He asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"You . . . Want me?" She asked timidly. 

"I do, so much Mari."

"Like . . . Sexually?" She asked and flushed. She just wanted to be clear. 

"Only if you want it, I don't want to rush anything."

"That doesn't answer my question Adrien." She said softly.

"Mari, I want you to. . . To be my first." He blushed madly. 

She blushed crazily too and crawled towards him. She set herself down in his lap and bit her lip. She was slightly panicking. But she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her. 

"Mari. . ." He said softly. "I love you." He said and kissed her softly.

"I love you too." Marinette said softly and kissed him back. 

He laid her back on the bed and snaked his hands under her shirt. "Baby."

Her breath hitched. Straight to it huh? She tensed under his gentle touch. Though it was quick. "N-Not hating on your technique but I feel like you learned from porn." 

He blushed and shook his head. "N-not really. . . Am I. . ."

"It's gentle but . . . It's fast." She said softly. "I . . . Want you to learn from me, but I want it to be slow enough where I can learn from you too." 

"Okay love." He said and he looked at her. "I. . . I'm sorry. . . I really don't what I'm doing. . ."

"It's okay, it'll be my first time too. . . Like. . . Ever." Marinette mumbled. 

He kissed her gently. "I love you Marinette. "

"I love you too." She said softly. He kissed her deeply but gently. He didn't know what he was doing, but his hands just wondered. Marinette's hands weren't idle. They massaged and prodded at his muscles gently as she kissed him. The butterflies in her stomach thrummed. 

Adrien moaned softly and pulled back. "Mari. . ." He smiled. He was already shirtless since he didn't sleep in a shirt half the time.

She smiled back at him and pressed a kiss to his jaw. "Princess." He said softly.

She continued to peck kisses all over his jaw and cheeks, she blew warm air into his ear experimentally. He shivered and looked at her love filling his eyes as well as lust for a slipt second. He placed his hands under her shirt and gently rubbed the under her breasts.

She smiled at him and leaned her head down lower, she sucked a patch on his neck. Considering that he didn't need to model anymore she no longer had to worry about it. She bit his skin, only nipping at it before dragging her teeth somewhere else. 

"Mari. . ." He moaned softly and sucked on her own neck. She hummed in delight and tugged at his hair. She pushed him down a bit and straddled again, she squirmed to get into a more comfortable position. 

He smiled and he helped her, then played with the hem of her shirt. "Can I?" He asked. 

"Please do." She murmured.

He smiled and took her shirt off. Then smiled as he reached for her breasts. "You are so beautiful, love."

She flushed pink. "And I think your insanely handsome." She said and cupped his jaw. 

"Then it works out ." He smiled and pulled her close kissing her. As he did he unhooked her bra.

"One handed, that's quite the party trick." She teased. 

"Oh you'd be surprised this cat can do a lot."

"Can he know? We'll have to see." She purred into his ear seductively. 

He shuddered and smiled at her. "Mari."

"Baby." She cooed. 

He ran his hands all over her back and smiled. "My precious princess." He said softly. That made her giggle. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him down again. She skimmed her hands over his chest and played with the hem of his shorts. 

"Mari. . ." He said trailing his hands down to her pants. 

"Let me do you first." She mumbled and hooked her thumbs in his shorts. 

"Okay love." He said softly. It's not like he had much choice in the matter. She pulled him into her lap after some readjustment and slid his shorts off. 

He moaned softly and she saw he was slightly erect. She was getting him excited. "You'll have to guide me." She said sheepishly. She cupped him through his boxers. 

"Okay baby." He said softly and took her hands. He applied more pressure to her hands. 

She bit her lip. "Can I-I . . . Look . . . At it?" She asked sheepishly. 

"If you want to Mari." He said blushing.

She flushed red herself she dipped a finger into his boxers and pulled them dowm. After more shifting her was in her lap straddling her again and Marinette was gazing at his exposed length. 

He blushed deep red. "Mari. . ."

She blinked her thoughts away and took his member in her hands. Applying light pressure as she stroked. Marinette thought of it as gentle while Adrien on the other hand felt like he would melt. 

He moaned softly as she looked at him like he was a meal. "Marinette. . ." He moaned softly. Her eyes blew wide with lust for a minute. She stared down at the little beads of precum that spilled from him. She rubbed the head with her thumb and leaned down. She looked up at him with silent permission. 

He only nodded. It was all he could do. She pushed him back on the bed and settled between his legs. Sprawling out, she licked a stripe up him. He moaned and looked at her. "M-Marinette. . ." He whimpered. 

"You like that?" She asked teasingly. 

He only nodded. "I-I love it. . ."

She giggled. She gingerly took the head in her mouth, trying to be carefull of her teeth. He moaned as she worked. "M-Mari. . ." He moaned. "I. . . Y-Your. . ."

She hummed slightly at the bitter and salty taste he held. She took in as much as she could and breathed through her nose while her hand stroked him. He groaned and felt his rise. "M-Marinette I-I'm cumming. . ."

She let go of him immediantly. She didn't want him to come just yet. "Just hang on a little longer. . ." She murmured softly, her strokes slowed but only fueled his desire for her. "Umm . . . Condoms?" 

"T-Top drawer." He explained. She got off him quickly and went to his closet. Searching through the too drawer of his underwear storage she pulled out the box of condoms and brought them back to his bed. She never new why she said she wasn't ready for this when she wanted him so much at that moment. 

He sighed and took them. "We don't have to Mari, if you don't think your ready."

"No . . . Please . . . I want this." She said. To prove it, while blushing scarlet, she stripped out out her pants and panties. 

He nodded and smiled. "Okay Princess."

She shook away her jitters from her hands and crawled back on the bed. He handed her the condom he took out of the box. "Do you want to put it on me?" He asked.

She took it and nodded sheepishly. 'Welp, here goes nothing . . . Except for my dignity if I do this wrong' she thought and tore the package open. 

He watched her and smiled. "It's okay Mari, I promise."

She nodded again, she was at a loss for words. She took the condom out of the package. It was cold and felt . . . Lubricated, she couldn't find another word for it. It felt oily. She poked the catcher out more and put it on the head of his cock before rolling it down gently with her hands. 

He moaned softly and looked at her. "Baby. . . Can I do you now? Please." She nodded vigorously. She squeaked when he basically barreled into her and squished her into the mattress. Relaxing at the playful nature, she giggled. He kissed her gently as his hand went down to her pussy and massaged her gently. 

She moaned into his shoulder and her thighs squeezed against his hands. He smiled as she did. He knew well what to do when it came to this part because he had been fantasizing about doing it with Ladybug for years and he would often have issues arise from it. "Mari. . ." He pulled back from the kiss and trailed down her chest to here he breasts were and started licking and nipping at them. 

She whined and put her hands in his hair as if to bring him closer than he already was. He smirked and then pushed a finger in and moved them Her back arched beautifully. Her hands locked around his back and she began to rolled her hips against his greedy hand. 

He smiled and moved faster. "Does my Princess like this?" He asked trailing from her breast and licked down to her clit, keeping all eyes on her as he ate her out.

"So . . . So much." She panted. She cried out and grabbed the headboard as she tried to control her hips from bucking and her thighs from clamping down on him in a vice. 

He smiled and licked her. "Good. Are you ready?" He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself in from of her soaked core.

She nodded. Her eyes blown wide as she wrapped her arms around him. He leaned in and kissed her. Then gently pushed into her. He knew it would hurt and he didn't want her to feel it too much. She gasped and screamed lightly into Adrien's shoulder. She pushed against his chest to keep him from moving.

He stopped and looked at her. "I don't want you to hurt baby." He said softly and moved to pull out.

"Don't, don't." She begged and locked her legs around him. She gasped. 

"Mari I don't want you to hurt." He said but didn't move.

"Adrien. It's going to hurt for a little bit. Just be still." 

"O-Okay. . ." He said and didn't move. It took her a minute for her breathe to even out. 

Adrien sighed and looked at her. "Love?"

"Just a bit." She wiggled her hips against him. 

"Okay." He said and pushed in her a little more. The cry of pain she let out turned into something of pleasure.

He kissed her softly and looked at her. "Are you ready."

"Move." She said breahtlessly. He nodded and moved in her gently. 

Her breath hitched and she wrapped her arms around him. "A-Adrien." She whimpered. 

"Mari. . ." He said and kissed her as he moved in her. Then he slowly started picking up his speed. She rolled her hips against him in a grinding motion. She moaned into his mouth. 

"Baby. . ." Adrien whispered.

"P-Please Adrien. . . I'm not made of glass." Marinette moaned. Adrien just responded moving faster and deeper than before. She gulped. That's all she could do besides quivering underneath him. He cupped her gently and massaged her breasts. Then he kissed her and picked up his speed.

"Adrien. . . Please, you're so, so good!" She cried out to him. 

"I love you Princess." He kissed her deeply as he hit her sweet spot.

She almost screamed, his mouth silenced her. She bucked her hips against him and she felt her stomach cleanch. He pulled back and smirked. "Like that did you?" He asked.

"More, please don't tease me, more!" She cried out to him. He nodded and moved quicker in her, hitting her spot again and again. She moaned wantonly and the coil snapped, she came around him.

He soon groaned and came deep in her, spilling his seed into the condom. "Baby. . ." He whimpered. 

They fell limp against the bed, in a panting, sweaty mess. Marinette ran her fingers in his hair. He lazily wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "You were terrific love."

"You were great." She cooed. 

He smiled and kissed her gently. "I love you babe."

"I love you too Adrien." She said softly. The morning was sweet, and they had another day to face. "We should probably get up." 

"Nah, let's just stay here."

"And do what all day?" She asked. 

"I think that we can just stay here like we are." Adrien said. She rolled her eyes, she picked up the covers and tossed them over themselves. She snuggled into the comforter and pillows like a ball and wrapped and arm around Adrien's waist. Big spoon it is then. 

He smiled and heled her close. "I love you Marinette."

"I love you too kitten." She murmured into his back. "But go shower." 

"Come with me." He countered.

She snorted and rolled over. Well. . . Might as well not waste water. She sighed. "Come on then lover boy." 

"Okay." He smiled and got up. She tugged him into the bathroom as she giggled uncontrollably. Her head ached and pounded but she couldn't care less. She was with Adrien showering. Pressed flush against him as he ran his hands up and down her soapy side's to wash her. 

Adrien smiled and washed her. He didn't know what he did to deserve Marinette, or her love, but he was glad that he had her and she him.

END CHAPTER SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this happened. It was really fun to write. It's not over her there's a crazy fucking epilogue coming your way. Leave me a comment and let me know what you think of the story. 
> 
> To my lovlies, bye~ 
> 
> Love Kat And Lady.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A near future that will terrify you. Leads into the sequel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to my co author for writing this with me! Check her out and send her love!
> 
> User: LadyUchiha2431  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1463443/LadyUchiha2431

Adrien tapped away on his phone. It was August. . . It was also his 19th birthday, and it was also 3 in the morning. He laid in his empty bed. His mother had came to him in a dream once more. Like she did when he was ever in need of something important, or, it was his birthday. She had told him it was time. Time for her to rejoin the world she once knew. He just needed to find where her body was first. Only her conscious was active, her body was not. But she had confirmed she was somewhere in Paris. 

Marinette was on her bed reading a text that Adrien sent her and sighed.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: 'Are you sure? Are you sure thats what she said. That she was here?'

Adrien Agreste: 'I'm positive bugaboo. She's in Paris, she's close. I just don't know how close.'

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: 'You know I'll help you kitty.' 

Adrien Agreste: 'Mari, just rest for now, it's nearly 3:30, a princess needs her sleep.' 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: 'I wish I could sleep but i cant.' 

She sighed. She never told him whatvthe nightmares she had was, but it was always of a woman dresses as a peacock hurting him

Adrien Agreste: 'Mari, baby, please try, you'll be upset in the morning if you don't get any sleep.' 

He typed quickly. If she didn't get any sleep he would have an earful in the morning. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng" 'Ill try. . .' 

she typed and sighed then looked at the time. She wouldn't be really sleeping

Adrien Agreste: 'Thank you baby, I'll come pick you up for school tomorrow as usual. Just sleep until then.' 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: 'Sure. . .'

Adrien Agreste: 'I love you.' 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: 'I love you too kitty.'

Adrien Agreste: 'Night bugaboo'

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: 'Night kitty.' 

Marinette put her phone on vibrate and set it aside. She laid down in her bed and tried to go to sleep. 

~~~

Adrien tossed his phone further away on the bed and groaned. He got up and Plagg followed. He walked pass his father's office and stopped. He looked back at the door. He remembered the safe behind his mothers portrait, he walked in and stood infront of it. Maybe it held some sort of clue. "Plagg."

"I don't know kid but I can open the safe." He said and did so.

The portrait swung open and Adrien flicked the light on. He looked through the safe, nothing, except. For a peacock coat pin, and a five digit code. '19453' Adrien read in his head, he looked back to the pin. "Plagg, what is this?" 

"Well the pin looks like the peacock miraculous, but I don't know otherwise."

"Peacock miraculous. . ." Adrien said curioisly. He pocketed the small pin and looked at the code. "Well, what could this go to?" Adrien asked, looking to Plagg for ideas. 

"I don't know kid." He shrugged. "Sorry, but maybe you or Marinette can figure it out. "

"Well aren't you helpf-" his gaze caught a book with weird symbols on it. He pulled it out, the cover was blue with golden and purple metallic lining. He opened it and flipped through a few pages. He stopped on one page. White blobs getting sucked into a swirling thing. "Plagg, what does this say?" He asked turning the book to him. 

"That's about the spirit realm."

"Spirit realm?" He asked. Flipping the next page. Miraculous holders clashing and one being tossed into the 'spirit realm' the miraculous lost to the outside world. And then a picture of soul separating from body. 

"I don't know what the issue is, but I'm Master Fu does."

"Plagg aren't you supposed to be some magical, all knowing God?" Adrien asked and closed the portrait. Keeping the book. 

"Adrien I don't exactly everything. I don't deal with the spirit realm." Plagg scoffed, crossing his arms.  
"Well who does then?" Adrien asked. He looked at the portrait. He never really under stood it. He placed his hand over the many diamonds that made up her dress. He sighed and slid his hand down a bit. His ring finger gave in and was pressed into one of the diamonds in the painting. "What the-" Adrien leaned forward to look. "Plagg. Stay close." He said. He put his other hand up and felt around. Sure enough, his pinky gave on another diamond, and then his index. 

Plagg stayed close to Adrien and then twonwent down in the floor and appeared in a hidden room full of butterflies. Adrien stilled. "Is this. . ." He trailed off. 'Gabriel's hideout.' Adrien thought. He didn't move on the platform and it began to lower again. It stopped in a strange room. Sunlight filled it even though it was dark out and fountains and flowers grew. In the center of it all. A coffin. 

"What's that?" Plagg asked him confused.

Adrien said nothing and walked towards it. Her laid his hand on the dark stained oak. He opened the top part. He stared, shocked. His mother laid there. Still beautiful, no sign of decay. He could see the rise and fall of her chest and it was horribly slow. "Mom. . ." 

"Your mother? Wow, she's pretty."

"Plagg, we found her. . . She's been here all this time and Gabriel. . . Never spoke a word." He clenched his fist in anger. He needed to find a way to wake her up. He touched his mothers cheek. 

"Well, what about that weird code?" Plagg suggested. 

"We need to find out what it goes to first." Adrien said. "Split up and look around." Adrien said he closed the top of the coffin and began to search for anything that could help. 

Plagg looked around but he didn't see anything. Of course he didn't know what he was looking for and it was getting late. "Adrien, I think we should come back tomorrow. Maybe we'll have better luck."

"Plagg, I just found my mother after she told me to find her I am looking, you go if you need to." Plagg said. She saw a panel on the wall behind a fern. A safe. "Found it!" Plagg sighed and followed Adrien. He was having a very bad feeling about this. There was something malevolent around the area. But he couldn't bring himself to say anything to Adrien.

He twisted the lock to the combinations, 19 45 3, and the safe opened. He pulled out the little box held inside and opened it. He recognized the diamond ring from photographs of his mother and father's wedding day. He pulled the ring out and walked back over to the coffin. He opened it fully. Adrien saw that she was wearing the same as she was in his dreams. He lifted her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. She began to glow slightly. "Plagg. . . Do you . . . Think she'll be happy to see me?" 

"I hope so Kid, I really do." He sighed.

Adrien looked at plagg confused and then his pocket glowed blue. Adrien pulled the peacock pin from his pocket and it glowed brighter. Adrien placed the pin on the left shoulder of her dress. With a flash of blue he was knocked back on his ass and Emilie stood before him, see through, like in his dream. "Mom?" Adrien asked scrambling to get up. He saw that his mothers body was still in the coffin. 

Plagg stayed close to Adrien concered. There was something different. A dark presence somewhere. He just couldn't figure out where it was coming from. "Adrien in order to fully return I need both my ring and the Miraculous, and yours as well."

"Y-You want my miraculous!?" Adrien asked in shocked surprise. 

"I need it dear to come back to you." She said. 

"Mother I-I" Emilie flashed him a glare and he flinched. "Yes mother." Adrien said. "It's just for a little Plagg." Adrien explained. "Wait, no, Adrien don-!" Adrien pulled his ring off and Plagg dissapeared. 

Emilie smiled as Adrien placed the ring on Emilie's hand. Then her astral form disappeared and she slowly rose out of the coffin. "Mom?" Adrien asked taking a step forward. Her eyes opened and instead of green, he was met with light purple. He froze. 

She cackled, as she came up. "You little fool!" She laughed wickedly. 

Adrien took a step back. His eyes widened, she held up her hand that had the black cat ring on it from silver it went to black. Her entire hand turned blue and the peacock miraculous burst with light. She transformed. Her blue dress morphed into a suit that fit around her legs. The top half turned into a long tail coat made of peacock feathers and her hair became short in an updue. Her mask was purple blue and green and looked to head a feathery texture. Adrien's miraculous crackles with green electricity. She took the ring off her finger and tossed it to the ground. "Why are you doing this?!" Adrien yelled at her. 

"Why? Because you are an little ungrateful brat." She hissed.

Adrien flinched. "Who are you and what have you done to my mother?!" Adrien said taking a step back. 

"You fool I AM your mother!" She cackled.

"You aren't, you can't be!" Adrien ran and dove for his ring. It was black instead of silver he didn't know what was wrong. He put it on but Plagg did not appear.

She laughed and looked at him. "You will never stop me!"

"That's the thing mother, I'm the hero, and heros always stop the bad guys!" He shouted. In his state of pure courage, he ran like a mother fucker to the panel and tried to escape, he COULD NOT fight HIS MOTHER, especially when he didn't have Plagg to help him with his powers. 

Adrien was in trouble.

END EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, this was so much fun to roght, we are currently working on the sequel, it's crazy, there's gonna be a lot of answers to questions you may have so be on the look out for it!
> 
> Much love, Kat and Lady.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that was a thing. . . Anyway . . . Leave me some comments me and Lady love the feedback, good or bad! I can't edit for shit but I do try, go easy on my grammar skills I'm an uncultured swine. Put a book mark on this the story will continue! As always my lovlies I'll see you once again thanks for reading!


End file.
